


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Pixel Cosmic Heaven

by StarTheCharmander



Category: Persona Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bitches and Whores, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Daddy Issues, Developing Friendships, Digital World, Fluff and Angst, Hamon (JoJo), Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, MIH still happened, Mommy Issues, Multi, Murder Mystery, Musical References, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Persona 4 References, Romantic Friendship, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, no beta we die like zeppelis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheCharmander/pseuds/StarTheCharmander
Summary: Joichi Joshua Higashikata just wanted a few friends, maybe a girlfriend and to live in some kind of normality, but unluckily for him, he's a Joestar meaning he's destined for anything but.After being transferred to Apollo Academy in S-City, Joichi is thrust into the world of Stands and Stand Users as Mysterious Murders creep onto his hometown of Morioh. Now with the awakening of his back talking Stand, Loser, Geek, Whatever , Joichi now must solve the murders of Morioh with his newfound friends like his Father before him and unwrap the mystery of the Morioh Murders and the conspiracy of Red Rocket and Pixel Cosmic Heaven.What will happen? Who knows...The only thing Joichi knows is that he didn't ask for The Robot making advances on him...
Relationships: Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako
Kudos: 5





	1. Dear Joichi Higashikata

**_April 2019_ **

****

_Dear Joichi Higashikata_

_Today is gonna be a great day and here’s why, you’re gonna go up to Reimi Kishibe and proudly confess your love to her but then you realize your hands are sweaty and then you realize you can’t confess to her because of this so you retreat to class and then when you enter, everyone is staring at you and judges you and then when class starts you get anxious, the chalk starts piercing your ear and then you start fidgeting and then Ms Iruma yells at you because of fidgeting and then you start to daze out and then run out of class and hide in the bathroom and then realize you had a terrible day, so you go home in the evening play games with Kevin, then you cry yourself to sleep and don’t eat… then repeat next day, but it’s okay because freaking out is your okay!_

“I can’t write that, it’s too negative.” Joichi said to himself as he deleted the letter he wrote to himself, “I’ll save it for later, I need to de-stress…” he closed out Word and opened up a website that had many scantily dressed animé girls.

Joichi clicked on a video as he impatiently clicked on his laptop mouse, “C-c-c’mon, c-c-c’mon go go…” he stuttered, ignoring the calls of his name downstairs, he still waited for his video to load ignoring as loud thuds echoed, as someone climbed the staircase.

The hatch to Joichi’s attic room creaked open, by pure instinct Joichi closed all his ‘private’ internet tabs and pretended to play his 3DS. “Hey I was gonna tell you that breakfast is ready,” Josuke told him as he entered the room to see Joichi playing his 3DS.

“C-c-cool,” he replied, not eyeing his father.

Josuke has grown since 1999, he was no longer the schoolboy that wanted to hang out with his friends and torture Rohan Kishibe, he was now an officer of the Morioh police department, dressed in the blue shirt under the black harness and of course the iconic hat. (Which barely fits due to his Pompadour)

“Did you eat last night?” Josuke asked him, as he saw that there were again no dirty plates that usually would be in his room, since Joichi preferred eating in his room then downstairs.

“No.” he bluntly answered as he still concentrated on his game.

Josuke sighed, “You can’t go without dinner Jojo, I know that I’m home late and Tomoko has too in the past week but you need to eat, why not order take out?” he told him with a slightly fake smile.

“T-that w-would m-mean I’d have to talk on the phone and then I might get my order wrong and die,” he spoke in an oddly fast-paced tone, making his words inaudible for Josuke, yet he still understood what he said from Joichi’s currently fidgeting fingers and the constant licking of his lips.

“Then order online and there will be no talking required and you just gotta get the food off the delivery guy,” Josuke suggested.

Joichi continued fidgeting and licking his lip as he averted his gaze towards the window, “b-b-but t-t-then I would have to make e-eye contact and t-t-then I’d h-have to m-m-make s-s-small t-t-talk.” he was a stuttering and flustered mess at this point.

“You overthink things, if this continues I’m going to ask Okuyasu to get you food from somewhere or your friend… what’s his name?” Josuke replied as he couldn’t place a finger on that boy’s name, was it Kyle or something.

“It’s K-Kevin.”

“Yeah him.” Josuke replied, “I have to get to work now, and you should be getting ready for your first day of school.” he told him. “Have you been writing those letters to yourself, your therapist needs them so he can help you to build your confidence.” he smiled at him.

“I started one, I guess.” he sarcastically cheered, and told a lie about starting a letter saying he was watching stuff on his laptop.

Josuke sighed, “Jojo can we just try to have an optimistic outlook for once, here’s an idea ask your new classmates to sign your cast.” he suggested as he left Joichi alone. “Don’t forget that letter.”

It was less than a minute later, Josuke left the house as Joichi heard his car leave with Okuyasu probably travelling with him as well. Joichi looked at his cast on his left arm, he broke it back before middle school graduation.

Joichi rolled out of bed and left his smelly room behind, climbing down and rushing to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you could see that Joichi didn’t take much from Josuke in genetics except for his eyes, his hair was like chocolate and was soft with very few spikes but many bangs. His cheeks had two birthmarks in the shape of a heart, he didn’t know where they came from saying his father didn’t have such, except the Joestar birthmark which he also possessed.

For clothing, Joichi wore a red shirt based on the comic book hero: The Flash which he got from Amazon since he liked the look of it then the hero himself. He didn’t have any trousers on though leaving him in his pants.

After brushing his teeth and combing his messy bed hair, he returned to his bedroom to pack his laptop and other sorts into his school bag, and clipping his Digivice V-Pet to the strap of his bag.

Then he jumped into his school trousers which were colored like charcoal and needed another wash from lying in his room too long.

“Joichi, get down here and eat breakfast before you miss the bus!” Tomoko yelled from the kitchen, making Joichi rush more as he saw that the bus would leave soon in twenty minutes meaning he had ten minutes to eat breakfast and then ten to arrive at the bus stop.

Joichi quickly looked at his schedule that was pinned on his door. It was just his classes and basic other things to do. Pointless for others but helpful for Joichi.

Joichi left his room and then stormed down the stairs, rushing to the table where a bowl of cereal waited for him. While eating his cereal Joichi thought, ‘Should I take the bus or walk instead, if I walk I’d straight up reek but me on the bus and everyone judging would kill me mentally.’ he cringed at the thought of all the strange looks and whispers he’d get from his peers.

“Hey Grandma, can you d-d-drive me into school?” he asked her, mouth full of cereal.

“Sorry Joichi, I’m heading into work now and I don’t have time to pass your school on the other side of town plus you’re old enough to walk by yourself and take the bus,” she replied, as she cleaned dirty dishes leftover and grabbing Joichi’s finished bowl and emptied the glass of milk, throwing it into the cloudy coloured sink with suds.

Tomoko quickly finished the basic clean up but the dishes still needed scrubbed and put away in there respective places, “If those dishes aren’t cleaned by the time I get back, both you and your father are going homeless.” she threatened him.

Joichi looked concerned at that threat despite knowing it was fake.

When Joichi heard the car pull away from the driveway, he glanced at the clock to see he had less than ten minutes to get to the station, if he’s late he’s gonna have to walk and he doesn’t wanna smell like shit from his armpits.

Jumping from his chair, Joichi rushed and swung on his forest green blazer, threw on his backpack and hastily tied his shoelaces as he sprinted out the door with his skateboard in hand. He then jumped onto it and began skating down the street to the stop.

**-** ★ **-**

Kevin Cunningham stood at the bus stop, looking at his phone’s clock wondering where his friend was, “Where is he?” he wondered.

Kevin wasn’t exactly what you’d call thin, he was more of a short, chubby boy with curly ebony hair, with ocean blue eyes and a pair of thick, black glasses to help with his eyesight. Kevin didn’t wear the school uniform’s blazer, he simply wore a short-sleeved school shirt with a black tie and the charcoal trousers.

Kevin sighed and sat down on the nearby bench, “He knew Opening Ceremony was today and sat up like a nervous wreck all night but that’s JoJo.” he sighed. “I haven’t seen him since graduation though.”

“I WANT YOU BOYS TO PUSH YOUR LIMIT, SLACKING WILL GET YOU KILLED!” Mr Kiibo yelled through a megaphone as he cycled through town. Mr Kiibo looked like a total hobo wearing a gakuran as a cape, a blue shirt with orange pants and not to mention the sandals and terrible facial hair. His hair and eyes were jet black.

Kevin turned to see Mr Kiibo was chasing Takashi Hirose and his son Yuki Kiibo, who looked like they could die from exhaustion.

Takashi had ebony hair just like his mother and was a mass of spikes, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He mostly wore a middle school Gakuran which was charcoal colored and had the student council band around his arm.

Yuki had brunette hair which was covered by a red baseball hat, his eyes were an emerald green like his other father. He also wore the middle school Gakuran but he kept his unbuttoned, unlike Takashi. Yuki had the habit of chewing bubble gum everywhere he went.

Kevin always wondered why them two boys always went through such rigorous training, every single morning.

“CAN WE PLEASE TAKE THE BUS DAD? WE NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!” Yuki pleaded to his father, sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall.

“NO, RUNNING TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY WILL MAKE YOU BOYS SO MUCH STRONGER TO PROTECT YOURSELF!” he screamed, through his megaphone.

“YUKI…FUCK YOU… THIS SUCKS!” Takashi cursed at his friend, sweat also pouring down his face, while also making hand movements which Kevin had no idea meant.

“WELL LEAST MY MOM ISN’T A BITCH!” he yelled back.

Takashi grumbled. “I hate when you call my mom a bitch.”

As the three passed by the stop, students around were muttering “What a lunatic,” and, “They really should call CPS on that man.”

It wasn’t a moment later that the bus pulled up and all the students started boarding, including Kevin who stumbled onto the bus. “Well, I guess he’s walking…”

While waiting for the bus to close the doors and leave, Takashi suddenly stepped onto the bus taking a free seat. Kevin wondered how the fuck did he get on, and without sweat pouring down his face at that.

He would ask but even then, he didn’t want to have an embarrassing situation where it was some other kid and not Takashi.

As the doors closed, Kevin looked out the window to see Joichi skating, trying to chase the bus but he tumbled over the bench nearby, which made everyone on the bus giggle, some laughing hysterically.

The bus drove off leaving Joichi behind to walk, Joichi stood himself up and brushed the dirt off him, giving off a heavy sigh, ‘I don’t wanna be a hero, I just wanna stay in the line, ain’t gonna be your Kenshiro, for me just Shinji is fine.’ he said to himself, as he chased the bus by riding his skateboard, latching onto a nearby car and holding on tight.

As he followed the bus, Joichi continued to hitch-hike between cars until he reached the tunnel. When he did eventually reached the tunnel he stopped his hitch-hiking and started skating the rest of the way as he swung from the current car and gaining tremendous speed that made him pass the bus.

“There he goes again, accidentally showing off.” Kevin sighs, as he saw Joichi do a kickflip and a grind from the curb from outside the bus as a few students looked impressed with him.

Further within the tunnel was Mr Kiibo still chasing Takashi and Yuki, with Joichi catching up with them. “Heya Joichi, I see you aren’t lazy like these two boys.” Mr Kiibo greeted him.

“Uh… I-I-I j-just m-m-missed the bus,” he replied.

Takashi painted, “Well at least we know we’re all gonna smell like literal shit at the opening ceremony.” he pointed out.

“I-I g-g-guess.” Now the prospect of everyone smelling his pits terrifies him…

Light shone onto their faces as the school came into view, Joichi went ahead skating down the hill and arriving at school. Where other students were littering on the lot, chatting and fighting amongst themselves.

Joichi tried to duck himself amongst the crowd, going undercover so nobody notices him, shoving and squeezing himself past people, “HEY WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING!” someone yelled as he was shoved against the wall as Joichi heard the squeaking of a marker from his bag, all he could tell was that his attacker was female.

The attacker turned him around to show that it was Haru Azuma, head of the student council. Without letting Joichi have a second look she left with the threat. “Wash that off and you’re dead.”

Joichi ventured on through the busy school, continuing squeezing past people as he saw a poster catch his eyes, trying to remain unseen he approached the poster and it was a signup sheet for the drama club play… it was a signup sheet for getting called gay.

As he turned left he was faced with Reimi Kishibe, instantly entering a dreamy state making his heart marks light up a bubble gum pink. Reimi’s hair was ebony and was always in a ponytail with a sideways fringe and a single bang poking out of her blue headband. Her face was soft as ever and her eyes were an emerald green with freckles underneath. She wore the uniform just like Joichi but with a skirt instead of trousers.

Joichi could just stare at her for hours. (which he did by hiding cameras in her room)

“Do you want something?” Reimi asked him, she turned around to see Joichi’s bag. “Someone wrote Boyf on your bag.”

“I- uhh… b-b-bye!” Joichi ran off hiding amongst the crowd.

“What a weird kid…” Reimi muttered scratching her hair, her gaze immediately fixating on the poster, “OOH A CLUB!” she squeaked in excitement.

**-** ★ **-**

It was lunchtime and Kevin finally got the chance to meet with Joichi, “So is it possible to break your arm by jacking off?” he snickered.

“Shut up.” he groaned, Kevin is the only person he can talk to with some confidence but even then he likes staying silent.

“Imagine, you’re in your room and you pull out Reimi Kishibe’s Instagram page and all you can do is think about putting your-”

“KEVIN SHUT UP!” Joichi snapped as he blushed heavily as his heart marks lit up a pinkish red as his lip trembled.

“So you're coming out for Lunch?” Kevin asked.

Joichi nodded as he rode his skateboard through the main street of Morioh, Kevin trying to make small talk but Joichi just stuttered in return.

“So we heading to Lazy Turtle Diner?” Kevin asked him, juggling money in his hand.

“Yup to avoid…” Joichi nodded again.

“To avoid Rohan-Sensei.” They said in unison, with a big sigh.

Kevin puffed his cheeks, “I swear to God everywhere you go that damn creep is following us, like I have nothing against him… he’s just so creepy.” he said, getting a shiver down his tiny spine.

The diner was located in the heart of Morioh, near the Owson Convenience store. The building had a neon green sign of a turtle that would light up bright at night, and its windows were similar to those of a subway cart. Inside the floor had a checker-board pattern and had grease and food splatter everywhere. The seats and stools were metal with red cushioning, with the stools aligned along the metal counter with a kitchen area behind it, always sizzling with food too. The walls were filled with posters that students hung up, the owners didn’t care since all their customers were practical underage kids who could barely earn a dime.

The place was filled with students from both Grape Hills High and other nearby schools. All chatting away to each other while eating greasy food such as cheeseburgers, fries, meatloaf and chilli dogs.

“Grease, rowdiness and juvenile teens, all things Rohan-Sensei hates… our perfect place.” Kevin smiled as he took an empty booth near the back of the diner.

Joichi pulled up his laptop and began typing his letter again, he needed to finish one by this week. As he typed away the waitress came to their table taking their orders.

“One cheesy chip please with a slushy.” Kevin told her, “and he’ll have a cheeseburger with a vanilla milkshake.” he finished pointing to him.

The waitress skated away, giving the order to one of the chefs as Joichi and Kevin continued their conversation, “I can’t believe we already have a d-d-d-damn f-f-f-field trip.” Joichi stuttered, continuing to type away on his laptop.

“Who the hell wants to see a damn lab that Red Rockets runs?” Kevin asked with annoyance, “So how about your grandfather?” he asked him.

“Grandpa Joseph isn’t good, it’s estimated he only has a month left now,” Joichi said bluntly, like he didn’t care about what happened outside Morioh. “My dad and the rest of my extended family are planning a get together later this month.”

“But you told me you never met any of them outside Mr and Mrs Joestar and Mr, Jotaro.” Kevin replied, “What are you going to do?” he questioned.

“I’m just gonna beg not to go or hide in a closet for the whole trip.” he shivered.

The waitress soon brought food to the two, as they started gulping it down, “So what about you and Reimi, any progress yet?” he asked.

Joichi shook his head, “I-I-I’m n-n-nervous.” he stuttered, blushing a bit.

“If I was you I’d storm up to her right now and confess, even if her father thinks I’m a good for nothing fatty who should go die, I’d just say well you’re some kelp hair, creepy spider licking, pompadour hate bo-” he started to rant.

As he continued ranting, Joichi shrank in his seat as ebony hair that was styled in an undercut that was slicked sideways, rose from behind Kevin, “Would you like to continue Mr Cunningham.” he said.

Kevin swallowed a hard gulp, “Hey M-m-m-m-mister R-R-Rohan,” he stuttered in terror.

Rohan was still Rohan would be the best way Joichi could describe him, an eccentric mangaka who puts himself above others with a Sailor Moon collection that he likes to keep secret but everyone in the circle knew.

“I’d keep a mouth like that shut, if you know what’s good for you Cunningham.” Rohan threatened him with those eyes that made Joichi shiver because of how unpredictable the man could be at times.

“So why are you here? This place is everything you hate in one package.” Kevin asked, sipping his slushy.

“Research obviously, as much as I hate to admit it… I need to get with today’s youth, my editor was complaining about how readers can’t relate to characters, so now I have to see what teens enjoy these days.” he groaned, obviously cringing at a fight breaking out in the back.

Meanwhile Joichi finished his letter and began to print it out, as he began eating his food, “Doesn’t give you an excuse to be a creep.” Kevin replied, “Also isn’t that Reimi talking to Kaito Kamiya with Makoto over there…” he smirked pointing to the counter where Reimi was talking with another girl called Makoto Seiko and a boy named Kaito Kamiya.

Makoto was your typical popular girl, auburn hair that was long and wavy with expensive earrings, rings and makeup covering her. Reimi’s best friend, known each other since childhood and her parents were loaded by her dad selling engagement rings.

Then there was Kaito Kamiya, a scene kid with emo black hair covering his right eye. He wore the a grey varsity jacket, with a grey and red snapback covering the top of his head. He attended Apollo Academy but lived in Morioh, his parents are absent to say the least.

Rohan popped a vein, “I hate that boy, he got expelled two years ago from your school, although I could care less for what she does in school, hanging out with that boy will bring nothing but trouble…” he grit his teeth.

As the two continued bickering, Joichi spotted a bouncing ponytail approaching the poster filled wall, “Signing up for the play…” he muttered.

“I was about to suggest punching Rohan in the face but…” Kevin replied a bit confused.

“No, look who's signing up for the play!” he interrupted him, as he pointed to Reimi Kishibe, making him enter another dream state with his heart marks lighting up bubblegum pink again.

“What’s wrong with Joichi?” Rohan asked.

“I think he’s fawning over your daughter again,” Kevin answered.

Reimi Kishibe… the name kept looping in Joichi’s head as she approached the sign-up sheet, signing her name in fancy handwriting, ignoring everyone else around him.

Joichi swallowed a hard gulp, nearly choking as he stood up with the biggest confident spike he had in years. He strode across the diner, wearing his worn-out Converse with pride, shaking his hands and taking a deep breath “Who cares if people think I’m lame… Reimi signed, so I guess I’ll do the same.” Joichi said to himself, he grabs the pen and writes his name.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” A student shouted throughout the diner, as a whole chorus of snickers were targeted at him.

Joichi looked down, all his confidence draining down the drain all at once. Now everybody is gonna laugh at him in school, they’re all gonna bully him, do anything to humiliate him.

Never gonna be the cool guy, always the one that’s left out due to his weirdness, he’s forced himself into a scary social situation with no way out unless he spoke to someone which would make him sweat and they’d judge him and that would make people hate him since he might’ve let people down…

“You okay JoJo? You’re shaking again.” Kevin brought him out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder (he wouldn’t have noticed), which made Joichi shriek making Kevin retreat his hand. Which gained more looks to them.

“Sorry, I forgot you hate touch.” he apologised as he handed him his bag and skateboard, “I already paid for you,” he said.

Joichi grabbing his belongings mutters a simple, “thanks.” before exiting the diner, and riding his skateboard down the street.

“Hey, let’s just skip class if you ain’t up for it,” Kevin suggested as Joichi continued skating with that frown, “I uh, I’m bringing you to your house…” he said at a loss as he begun to drag Joichi down the street.

Rohan saw the two running through the crowds of people, “Weird kid…” he muttered.

Reimi then rushed past, “Kid wait up, you forgot this letter in the printer…” she panted clenching Joichi’s letter in her hand.

Kevin was halted by a police officer who blew a whistle into his face, “Stop right there kid, we have a crime scene happening so you gotta stay back.” he said as he released Joichi from his grasp.

“But I gotta get somewhere it’s an emergency, can’t you just let me squeeze through?” he asked, puffing his cheeks in frustration. “Isn’t that right Jojo-huh!” he exclaimed as Joichi, “JOJO WHERE ARE YOU!” he called out.

Reimi hung from the barricades of the scene holding Joichi’s letter in hand, as she watched a thief hold Makoto hostage, a sharp pocket knife against her throat.

While two other thieves stood behind, they were in the midsts of a bank robbery and unfortunately for them, Josuke and Okuyasu was on the case.

Feeling relieved that Josuke was gonna save Makoto, she decided to nose through that letter Joichi had, she knew it was complete privacy invasion but she was just so curious.

_Dear Joichi Higashikata_

That name sounded quite familiar, yeah, he was that kid from Elementary School and was a grade below her. Went completely off the radar in Middle School.

_You like video games, especially Sonic The Hedgehog and Mother, also love drawing art and reading Shonen Jump, especially Pink Dark Boy and Saiki K._

_As you know, you’re a bit of a strange kid, when your mood drastically drops, you take an ‘Episode’ where you become completely unaware of your surroundings for a couple of minutes. Just don’t try and walk into a crime scene…_

A bit too late for that as a very unaware Joichi stumbled onto the crime scene, his eyes becoming lifeless practically. Throwing a stick in Josuke’s plan of action, “JOJO WHAT!” he exclaimed.

_There are other strange things about you too, how your heart thumps around Reimi and your heart marks light up according to your mood, or you struggle when touched unexpectedly. The strangest thing though…_

Joichi struggled within the grasp of the robber as he was held at gunpoint, “Do anything and the kids get it…” they threatened, as Josuke seethed with anger.

_It’s something you need to tell Kevin one day, that you have powers, strange powers that you can barely control, and it has something to do with your blood flow, and sometimes you can have ‘accidents’ with it._

Joichi broke free from the grasp of the robber as sparks flew from his hand, “Uhh…” he was dumbfounded.

“YOU DAMN KID!” the thief yelled as a bullet was shot from their gun, straight at Joichi.

“EEEK!” he shrieked, as without control a bluish yet ghostly figure appeared before him as it caught the bullet a millisecond before it shot through his head, landing in the palm of his hand. “What the hell?” he squeaked, is there a yo-kai possessing him?

Joichi fell back as the accident threw the bullet back into the robber’s face, making them tumble to the ground, Okuyasu rushing past to arrest the robber, before it misses the chance to. (He would too since he was that dumb, but the fact a kid’s life was in danger he put his brain into gear)

The other robber then hungover Joichi, threatening him with a knife that dangled over his head, by instinct he held up his skateboard in defense as he closed his eyes in fear.

Then when he opened them, he was several feet above the robber, okay this was beyond a joke now… he thought as he slammed his skateboard down on the robber’s head.

When he landed he took several steps back, none of this made sense at all as another nearby officer arrested the knocked out one. The only one left was the one who held Makoto hostage, and honestly he didn’t know what he should do, probably leave his dad to it.

Joichi observed as the robber screamed, “HOW DARE YOU!” as he sliced Makoto’s throat open.

“MAKOTO!” Reimi cried out.

Kevin sat beside her, “GIVE HIM HELL, STUPID HAIR JOSUKE!” he cheered on, not knowing the exact hell that was gonna happen.

Reimi dropped everything, “you did not just say that!” she squeaked.

“Who called who stupid hair?” Rohan muttered, as he arrived at the scene, feeling a bit nosey, if he can gain any inspiration from this.

Joichi then pointed to Josuke, whose hair was spiking up as a flaming aura surrounded him. Joichi shivered in fear, sweat pouring down, terrified of what his father would do.

“Well, it was nice knowing you kids…” Rohan stated as he walked away through the crowds.

Reimi popped a vein, “YOU SHITTY OLD, MAN DON’T LEAVE ME FOR DEAD!” she shouted, chasing after him.

“Did I do something?” Kevin was confused.

“You insulted his hair, insult the hairdo, you’re six feet underground,” Haru told him, with Kevin having instant regret.

Josuke cracked his knuckles, this bastard was dead now for insulting his hair, “WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!” he growled as he charged towards the robber, summoning Crazy Diamond to heal Makoto.

Joichi turned from the scene as it was vile to watch as he heard the screams of the damned from the robber, it was also then he noticed the whole crowd watching him… that has to be half the town.

Without thinking, Joichi just made a run from the crowds, he can’t deal with the media, the police or anyone right now.

**-** ★ **-**

_Honestly, you wish your dad could at least put his anger down a notch when his hair is insulted, and you know this may be an awful thing to say but he embarrasses you when he does it, and you have to say his hair is outdated at least._

_But you wish you could confess to Reimi and say how much you loved her since childhood, you would feel better if you had her on your side, just like Kevin._

_If this was an apocalypse, you would not need any tips on how to stay alive, but since the zombie army is yet to descend and the day is gonna end, you just need to pass the test and survive._

_Sincerely, me_

Reimi folded the letter up and slipped it into her pocket, blushing heavily, “What a cutie, he has feelings for me… I’ll have to tell him I’m not interested though…” she said, as she sat in front of her desk.

The method of rejecting him was gonna seem tough though, saying that the kid could barely talk and was an outcast, so the only option was to write a letter back to him and place it into his locker or his mailbox.

Reimi then opened up her laptop and began typing.

_Dear Joichi Higashikata_

**_< -To Be Continued--_ **


	2. Brighton Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Joichi go fishing, and Joichi dawns an aggressive attitude after being forced into a bizarre situation.

Kevin waddled down his apartment block, dusk now setting upon Morioh.

The large boy sighed as he opened the door, the apartment was small for a family of five, with only three bedrooms, a single toilet and a tiny kitchen which held the bare necessities.

When he entered his compact home, his father was at the kitchen table reading today’s newspaper while the scent of strong coffee lingered beside him, all residing in a large mug.

His mother was currently cooking dinner and it smelt like she was stirring up some fried rice and omelette.

Meanwhile, his younger sister Charlotte (who was only eleven) was happily colouring in, at the living room while the tv played as background noise.

“It seems that earlier a young student was taken hostage by a homeless man.” his father stated, sipping his coffee. “Girl must’ve been provoking the poor man.”

“No, that’s not what happened at all,” Kevin spoke up, turning to his father.

“Hm, and how would you know?” his father’s brow became furrow as he peered over his paper.

“I-I was just there, with JoJo,” he answered his father. “The man was hostile, robbed a damn bank, it wasn’t the girl’s fault.”

“Tch, well that’s not what this report that just surfaced online says, ‘Local High School Delinquent provokes homeless man!’” his father readout. “And whose JoJo, better not be some low life delinquent.”

“He’s not, I swear he’s a nice dude.” Kevin refuted.

“Well he better be, I ain’t busting you out of a rotting jail cell in a few years.” his father sternly told him.

Kevin sighed and made his way to Charlotte, “Hey what are you drawing there?”

“A lady bug.” she replied with a bright smile.

“Cool.”

Soon Kevin’s older brother, Thomas opened the door with a briefcase in hand. “I’m home!” he exclaimed.

“Welcome home Thomas, dinner will be ready in a few.” her mother welcomed him home.

‘Wow, he gets a welcome while I’m ignored.’ Kevin rolled his eyes, putting his switch in its dock and unpacking his bag for homework.

“Work was hectic today, my boss has placed me in charge of Red Rocket’s new product, and now it’s going to be ready for release in two weeks,” Thomas told his father, sitting down at the table with him.

“Oh, I’m interested, indulge.” his father sipped more coffee.

“It’s a new drug pill called a SQUIP, it’s going to help a lot of people though it can be damaging to some, you know that’s business for you.” Thomas answered his father, “Take a look.” Thomas soon opened his briefcase to reveal a golden oblong pill within.

“Amazing, what does it do?” His mother asked.

“Now that, I can’t disclose to you, but currently I need a bottle of mountain dew,” Thomas answered as he opened the fridge in search of Mountain Dew.

“We don’t have any dear, you’ll have to go to the shop.” his mother said back.

“Oh, I see…”

Thomas soon moved his way over to Charlotte, “Hey Charlotte, your big brother needs you for work tomorrow, is that okay with you?”

“Okay, Tom-Tom.” Charlotte nodded.

Kevin just rolled his eyes, as he tried working out his maths, ‘I hate being the middle child…’

“I guess I’ll have to use water to keep the pill fresh for now, I’ll pick up Mountain Dew tomorrow.” Thomas said, filling a glass of water and dropping the pill inside, “Oh I nearly forgot the second pill.” he dropped the other pill hidden in his pocket.

“Now nobody ever drinks from this glass.” Thomas ordered, pointing to the glass that sat at the kitchen counter, “Especially you, useless Kevin.” giving Kevin a very disapproving stare.

“Hmm Crime Rate has dramatically increased in S-City.” his father stated. “Speedwagon Foundation’s secret artefact stolen 1 Month ago.”

**-** ★ -

Reimi and Makoto walked down the street together with Joichi skating in front of them.

“Why are we following JoJo the loser again?” Reimi whispered into Makoto’s ear.

“After yesterday’s incident, my parents are super worried about walking to school alone, so they asked Mr Higashikata for an escort but, I got his son instead, so now I’m stuck with him for the next week but he really doesn’t care.” Makoto told her, “What about you? Did you tell your dad?” she asked.

“Nah, if I did he’d engage ultimate protect mode and I’m already on an increased sentence.” Reimi pouted. “Anyway, do you know where Boyf is even going?”

“Haven’t a clue.”

Joichi ceased his skating and started heading through the apartment block, coming to No. 14. Hesitantly knocking the door.

The door opened showing Kevin who was surprised at Joichi’s appearance along with Reimi and Makoto.

“Jojo, what are you doing here? Be glad no one is here, I would’ve died otherwise,” he asked letting them in.

“Because I’m trying to avoid Haru.” he bluntly stated.

Reimi looked down at the chubby boy, “So you’re the transfer student, they’re right, Americans are fat.”

“Hey not cool.” Kevin replied, “You can’t insult someone for something they have no control over.”

Reimi soon grabbed the glass that had the two pills in, “I’m drinking this, I’m dying for a drink.”

“WAIT YOU CAN’T!” Kevin shrieked in protest.

Too late, Reimi already took a huge gulp, swallowing one of the pills.

“What the hell, there’s meds in this drink.” Reimi coughed, “Hey fatty, I need a better drink.”

“I have mountain dew if you need it,” Jojo said, scavenging his bag for a half-empty Mountain Dew bottle.

Reimi snatched it and took a gigantic gulp, but soon spat out blood. “Jesus, there’s something in that pill kid.”

“Look I really don’t know what’s in that pill, my brother brought it home yesterday and told no one to drink it.” Kevin told her, “But I doubt it’s harmful.”

“If it’s not harmful, prove it… umm,” Seiko replied, stumbling on Kevin’s name.

“Kevin Cunnigham and my answers no.” Kevin introduced himself.

“Okay Cummingham, drink this pill,” Reimi commanded, holding the glass in front of him.

“Uhh no thanks, I’ll be fine,” Kevin said, running a hand through his greasy hair.

Makoto soon grabbed the cup herself, “Let me try.” she said, taking a gigantic gulp swallowing the final pill.

“EEEEEEEEK!” Kevin shrieked cupping his cheeks in horror, “My brother is going to kill me, then my parents will dismember my corpse and dump it in a lake!” he exaggerated, nearly hyperventilating.

Makoto soon took Joichi’s mountain dew, “Hmm, it seems YUCK!” she spat out blood. “It seems the pill may have a reaction to Mountain Dew.” she deducted, wiping away her blood.

“No offence, but I need to high tail it out of here before my parents return,” Kevin said, grabbing his backpack and leaving the apartment. Joichi and co. following and closing the door.

**-** ★ -

It was after school and Joichi and Kevin were seated on a rock that was above the local forest river.

Joichi played his Nintendo, while Kevin had a fishing pole cast into the river below.

“If you wanted to fish so bad, just play Animal Crossing,” Joichi stated, busy playing Mario Kart, laying on his belly.

“Well I don’t have my DS any more, I gave it to my grandmother back in America… so I mostly like fishing in real life now,” Kevin replied, smiling in peace, waiting for a bite. “Plus the new one has been delayed until next year.”

“I guess.” Joichi rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone, checking the surveillance camera he planted in Reimi’s house; currently, the room was empty and Rohan was working his ass off in his study.

“Whatcha doing?” Kevin asked, looking at him.

Joichi became flustered, his cheeks and heart mark lighting up red as he hid his phone, “N-nothing.” he stuttered.

“Okay, but you were definitely looking at something.” Kevin said, “Was it your girlfriend?” he teased, bouncing his eyebrows.

“N-n-no… the only girl I like is Reimi Kishibe,” Joichi replied, crossing his arms.

“Then why aren’t you her boyfriend?” Kevin questioned.

Joichi turned away from him, crossing his legs, hands on knees, “Because she likes beefy guys like Kaito Kamiya, meanwhile I’m like a streak of piss.” he huffed.

“Well you are short, muscles can’t mix with shortness,” Kevin replied.

Joichi burst a vein, a flame burning in his eyes, “DON’T CALL ME SHORT!” he yelled, raising his fist.

Kevin immediately deviated his attention back to his line, feeling a fierce tug.

“It’s tug of war time, you may wanna cover yourself,” Kevin said, standing straight up, fighting with the bite.

His fishing rod was constantly battling against him, swaying left and right every second. “It’s a big one.” Kevin bit his lip, as pools of sweat poured down his face.

“Here let me help.” Joichi offered, standing behind Kevin, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling back with him.

“PULL HARDER!” Kevin screamed.

“I-I-I’m trying.” Joichi squeaked, “Stop pushing your ass into my sack.” grunting in pain.

Haru Azuma was walking by, watching this unfold. Her hair was always a lush, midnight ruby and was styled with curls at the end.

“You two look gay, I hope you know that.” Haru teased them.

“ARGH!” Kevin yelled as he flung his rod out of the river, causing a rainfall of water to soak them.

Then a large shadow covered the sun, landing straight onto the ground, with a big thump, dust spreading.

When the dust cleared, the three could see the catch clearly. It was a Labrador.

No, literally a Labrador.

The Labrador was a heavenly white, with a rectangular muzzle and huge sharp teeth that could impale anything. Its eye was round and soft, yet focused as a hawk and its claws were ready to attack. The strangest thing was that it wore blue goggles around its neck.

“Uh, is that a dog?” Haru asked, her face twitching in awe of the bizarreness.

“Yup,” Joichi confirmed, looking at the Labrador. Absolutely flabbergasted.

“That is not a fish,” Kevin muttered, hooking his fishing rod onto his backpack.

The Labrador shook itself dry from the water it was swimming in. “Woof, woof.” it barked at Haru, looking at her with big eyes.

Soon the Labrador started sniffing around Haru’s messenger bag, Haru tensed at this, standing in petrification.

Suddenly, the Labrador used his sharp jaws and snatched her bag, running off at sonic speeds.

“Ah!” she squeaked, “MY BAG!” she exclaimed pointing at the running Labrador. Pivoting towards Kevin and Joichi, her eyes burning with steep hatred. “GO GET MY BAG, IT’S YOUR FAULT ITS GONE BOYFRIENDS!” she demanded.

“Why should we?” Joichi retorted, crossing his arms, putting down his foot.

“Well, it’s a nice thing to do…” Kevin said.

Joichi huffed, turning away, “Don’t care, she’s a bitch, tell her to get it herself Kevin.” he scoffed.

“We’ll get it for you, Miss Azuma,” Kevin told her. “Me and Jojo.”

“Good, because I could’ve put you in detention for school theft,” Haru stated, making Kevin tense up. “Now go fetch my gay minions.”

Joichi gave an exaggerated sigh, “FINE, GET ON FATTY!” he demanded, slamming down his skateboard, bending down to piggyback Kevin.

Kevin wasted no time, jumped onto Joichi’s back nearly snapping it as they skated off. “Kevin no offence, LOSE SOME FUCKING WEIGHT!”

“Uh sorry.” he apologised. “You do have a broken arm.”

Skating away, the two were on a chase. A chase to return the demon queen’s bag.

**Name: ???**

**Ability: It’s a dog that has enhanced reflexes and senses than an ordinary dog.**

“Do you have a plan to catch this thing?” Joichi asked, running out of steam from skating through Morioh, while Kevin rested on his back.

“No, not really and I can’t see it on this street.” Kevin said, “Too many people.” he continued.

Joichi was on the brink of throwing a fit, “WELL LOOK BETTER! I AM NEVER DOING YOUR FAVOURS EVER AGAIN!” he barked at him.

The two were currently on a high-speed chase for the Labrador, currently, they were speeding through the Owson store, past the mysterious alley.

Soon the duo heard screams coming from the Kame Yu, that’s definitely where their target was. Joichi soon made a sharp turn, almost making Kevin fly off.

“Warning in advance the next time you do that, Jojo,” Kevin said, rebalancing himself on Joichi’s back.

“Sorry, it’s kinda hard to skate and carry you, while with a broken limb,” he replied, very frustrated with Kevin.

Josuke and Okuyasu surrounded the Labrador, arms opened to tackle it down. “1…2…3.. TACKLE!” the two exclaimed, tackling onto the mutt.

The Labrador, however, jumped above them in reflex, resulting in Josuke and Okuyasu banging into themselves, falling onto the ground.

“Damn it, I hate our job sometimes,” Josuke said to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu sighed, “Hey Josuke, when’s retirement?” asking Josuke.

“Roughly, another 30 years,” Josuke replied, feeling the Labrador weight landing on top of them, cringing in pain.

Joichi and Kevin were in hot pursuit though, with Kevin wielding his fishing rod,  **“Under The Sea”** he shouted, throwing back his arm, casting out his line.

**Under The Sea**

**Kevin Cunningham’s special attack, where he casts out his fishing line to catch his opponents, where they become a victim of his line.**

The fishing line hooked onto the Labrador’s pair of goggles, “Catch.” Kevin muttered a confident smirk growing on his face.

Joichi started slowing down his pace, as Kevin started reeling back the Labrador.

The Labrador gave Kevin a snarl, as it began ramming through the crowds, throwing Kevin off Joichi’s back, dragging him through the streets.

“JOJO HELP ME!” he cried out for help, tightening his grip on the rod for his dear life.

“Son of a bitch.” he muttered, picking up pace once again, jumping over his dad and Okuyasu.

Josuke slowly lifted his head to see Josuke racing after Kevin and the Labrador. “HEY, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SKATING KID!” Josuke yelled, trying to scald his son.

Joichi though was too focused on rescuing Kevin though to really care.

Taking a sharp turn, he could see Kevin being dragged through the new office construction site.

The Labrador jumped high up onto the scaffolding, heaving Kevin with him, “Whoa, this is high.” he muttered, “Really high.” he gulped, his anxiety screaming to be lowered.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” he cried out, hoping a construction worker would help him.

“Hey boss, is that a kid and dinosaur?” a construction worker asked, sipping coffee.

“No, Daisuke, you were drinking too much last night.” his co-worker denied.

“oh okay.”

Joichi rushed through the construction site, with his phone in hand, quickly texting his dad.

_ Jojo: He’s at the construction site, up high too. _

_ JoDad: Keep on the thing, me and Oku are on route. _

_ Jojo: K _

“WHOA!” Josuke exclaimed, ducking under a pipe that two workers were carrying.

“JOJO, UP HERE!” Kevin screamed, “Please hurry, I’m gonna die!” tears streaming down his face.

Joichi thinkinh fast, grabbed a nearby brick and threw it at the Labrador, “DORA!” he exclaimed.

The brick missed both the Labrador and Kevin and instead hit a loose screw on the scaffolding.

‘Woops, I didn’t know I had that much strength.’ he said to himself, his face being guilty as charged for the upcoming damage.

The scaffolding began collapsing to the ground, becoming a pile of rubble, but luckily the Labrador sensed this and jumped away, dragging Kevin in tow.

Joichi was about to chase them but was stopped by the nearby workers.

“Hey kid, we saw you throw that brick… we may have to put you in arrest for this.” one worker said to him.

“Yup, and it will cost your loads for your parents… you’ll have to labour with us hahaha.” the other laughed with his eyes closed.

The other joined in the same laughter.

Joichi again picked up his skateboard and began skating away while the two laughed with their eyes closed.

The two opened their eyes and saw Joichi was gone at the exit of the site.

“SEE YOU!” he swore, saluting out.

“That damn kid.” they sighed.

Josuke and Okuyasu were also in hot pursuit, whizzing by the site. “THIS IS THE LAST TIME, YOU’LL DRIVE THIS CAR!” Josuke barked into Okuyasu’s face.

“I’m sorry Josuke, I’m just trying to chase the dude,” Okuyasu said, pushing down the pedal to the max.

Josuke soon looked at his phone, checking his messages.

_ Joichi: We’re on Rohan’s street, hurry TF up. _

_ Josuke: We’re coming don’t worry, is your friend all right? _

_ Joichi: Yes, now get tf here. _

“Yo, blast the siren.” Okuyasu requested Josuke. “Let’s annoy Rohan real bad,” he smirked.

Josuke smiled brightly, pleased with this idea, he turned on the police sirens and began laughing with Okuyasu. “He’s gonna be so mad.”

Joichi could hear distant sirens and rolled his eyes in response.

The Labrador was about to jump again, right onto Rohan’s roof and Kevin already had sustained heavy head injuries, with his temples bleeding and several bruises appearing on his face.

“Kevin, he’s gonna jump,” Joichi warned him.

“What… WHOA!” Kevin exclaimed as the Labrador dragged him onto Rohan’s roof. His head bumping up and down, as he was dragged along the tiles. “HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT I AM GETTING BRAIN DAMAGE!”

Rohan stood from his desk, curious about the screams of the damned coming from his window. Probably Koichi’s brats, he guessed trying to annoy him again.

Rohan sighed, picking up his coffee and opening his window to scream at some kids. Instead, he found Kevin being dragged and damaging his property by a Labrador.

“What the actual fuck?” he wondered, flabbergasted at the sight.

“Hey, Mr Rohan.” Joichi greeted him, leaping from his skateboard and tackling the Labrador in front of him, tumbling to the edge of the roof.

The Labrador was now completely surrounded, Kevin behind, Joichi in front and Rohan above.

Joichi slowly approached the Labrador, grabbing the bag and playing tug of war with it. “LET GO, YOU MUTT!” Joichi exclaimed, tumbling over, with the bag in his hands.

“Can someone explain what is going on here?” Rohan demanded, looking at Kevin and Joichi with disdain.

“Well me and Jojo went fishing and we fished a dog, which stole Miss Azuma’s bag and so we had to chase it,” Kevin exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

Rohan just facepalmed and gave out a big heavy sigh, “Please get off my roof, before I call the police.” he politely told them to leave.

“Ha, my Dad is the police… can’t arrest me, kelp hair.” Joichi laughed, insulting Rohan.

“Do you have a death wish?” Rohan threatened him.

“YES!” Joichi exclaimed.

Rohan just sighed, “Get off my roof, before I do something worse.” he told them.

“Fine be that way, kelp hair.” Joichi sighed, hopping off Rohan’s roof, safely landing on his porch.

Kevin followed, climbing slowly down with his feet dangling.

Joichi threw Kevin the bag, as he walked off without his skateboard. “HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Kevin asked.

“Fuck you, last time I’m doing a favour with you.” Joichi cursed at him, walking off.

“WEEEEE, WOOOOO!” Josuke screamed, out of the car window, blasting the sirens.

Rohan by now wanted to die, three people, he absolutely despised, coming to ruin his workflow.

“Hey Rohan, what’s the damage?” Josuke asked him, with Okuyasu clowning in the background.

“My roof, that’s the damage,” Rohan stated, pointing to his roof.

Josuke however, was busy using Crazy Diamond on Kevin to really care, “There you go, you should probably head home now kid.” he said.

Kevin patted his face to see his injuries have been instantly healed. “Wha-at?” he asked himself, confused beyond belief.

“Oi, have you seen Joichi anywhere or the mutt?” Josuke asked him.

“I’m sorry but I think he went on… plus I need to run on before the maniac up there kills me.” Kevin answered, sprinting away to Haru’s house.

“You can say that again, kid.” Okuyasu chuckled, they both knew how Rohan is a potential socio.

“NOW CAN YOU FIX MY HOUSE!” Rohan demanded them.

“maybe,” Josuke said.

**-** ★ -

Sunset now lingered over Morioh.

Joichi was walking on his street, heading home for dinner and he would’ve arrived faster if he remembered to lift his skateboard from that bastard Rohan’s house.

“Yo Angelo.” he greeted, walking past the abnormally-shaped rock that sat outside his house.

“Woof, Woof.” the Labrador softly barked at him.

Joichi looked behind him to see, the Labrador has ridden his skateboard to him, while making puppy eyes at him.

“Bri Bri,” it said, wagging its tail.

“Stupid dog, you really aren’t that bad.” Joichi sighed lifting his skateboard.

Joichi soon scavenged his backpack and lifted a small rice ball from his lunch box, and offered it to the Labrador. Who ate it whole.

Joichi bent down and started petting the Labrador who leaned in for the affection, “You’re just hungry, that’s why you stole Azuma’s bag.” he said to him. “Do you have a name?” he asked.

The dog nodded, eyeing down to his goggles.

Joichi inspected the goggles and saw the name, ‘Brighton Rock’ engraved onto it.

“Brighton Rock huh.” Joichi smiled, “Well my name is Joichi Joshua Higashikata, but my friends just call me Jojo.” he introduced himself.

“Woof woof, Jojo.” Brighton Rock muttered, wagging his tail even faster.

“Hey, you got a home, Brighton?” Joichi asked.

The dog shook his head and gave Joichi sad eyes, and started moaning.

“Well you can come with me, I got room in my house.” Joichi offered him.

Brighton Rock smiled and started trailing Joichi.

Joichi’s phone began vibrating in his pocket, he quickly unlocked it to see if it was important.

_ Reimi Kishibe has updated her StalkerBook profile. _

Joichi had to check this out.

_ Name: Reimi Kishibe _

_ Age: 17 _

_DOB: March 22_ _2002_

_ Relationship: Dating Hikaru Kamiya _

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Joichi screamed, Reimi, the girl he loved has been taken away from him.

Joichi quickly replied to her.

_ Jojo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

_ Rohan: Same kid, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

“MY WHOLE LIFE IS OVER!” he proclaimed, crying to the heavens as his knees fell to the ground. “I CAN’T GO ON LIKE THIS!”

“Woof woof?” Brighton Rock barked in confusion.

**Joichi Higashikata**

**Age 15**

**Has Died Inside**

**< \- To Be Continued - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone Joichi's stalking behaviour and don't want it to be perceived as romanticised. Maybe, later on, someone will call him out for this shit.


	3. Mysterious Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen in Morioh and Yosuke kinda gay.

It was the school trip today and it was raining like a waterfall onto Joichi, who missed the bus again for the fifth time this week and is currently skating to school with Brighton Rock towing him.

He was on the verge of injustice expulsion due to rumours spreading like wildfire that Joichi had no power to confirm or deny.

Rumours that he was causing trouble on the streets after his accident at the hostage situation, then Brighton causing trouble the next day and destroying Rohan’s roof.

Brighton was sprinting the fastest he could, as the school came into view. He was barely on time when he rushed through the gates.

Tick tock the clock went in class, it was only a matter of seconds before Mr.Seta came in like a bull because Joichi was late.

Kevin’s mouth trembled with concern for Joichi, as the door slid open revealing Joichi drenched from the rain, earning snickers from other students.

Joichi took his seat beside Kevin, “So did you hear about what happened to Miss Iruma?” he asked him.

Joichi shook his head in response.

“She’s been put on the Missing People list, people can’t pinpoint her last known location, that’s why she hasn’t been in homeroom for days.” Kevin answered, “Don’t know if that’s a blessing or not, Mr Seta was only filling in as a sub for the week, by Monday he’ll be back to Apollo Academy.” he sighed.

Then the door slid opened with Mr Seta entering the room with a clipboard in hand, “Joichi Higashikata?” he immediately began taking role call.

“H-h-h-ere…” he stuttered raising his hand.

“Never thought I’d see you on time Higashikata, but I guess pigs can fly after all…” he remarked as he continued the roll call, which he promptly finished, “As you know today is the field trip to Red Rocket Science Labs, not every student gets the honour of such place, so make the best of it and be on your best behaviour, you’re representing the school now,” he warned, glaring at Joichi.

That meant the Principal told him of lies, he really is a good student… he swears on his life.

“The bus will be leaving now, so pack your stuff and leave the classroom in an orderly fashion,” he instructed.

-★-

The trip was more boring than Joichi expected it to be, nothing to see or nothing to do, it was some lecture about physics and a small tour around one of the safer departments and when they mean safer, it’s practically their lecture theatre.

Even Kevin was bored and he was optimistic about these things.

“Now over here, is what we call the Digital Battle Sim, it’s what the government is planning to use for military trainees in the near future…” the Tour Guide explains gaining unamused oohs and ahs from the students. 

“Can we go in?” Kevin asked her.

“Unfortunately no sir, as it’s too experimental to be used…” she shook her head making Kevin hang his head low, that’s another factor in why this day is bad.

The group moved further on, heading towards a huge room with glass panelling that made a circle, but outside the glass was a strange machine that was being operated by dozens of scientists.

“This is our most ambitious project yet, the Pixel Cosmic Heaven project, unfortunately, we mustn’t disclose much of this project but rest assured, like all Red Rocket products it’s all to improve humanity.” The Tour Guide said as she moved on.

“It’s now 12 PM, may I suggest a lunch break for the students,” one of the teachers spoke up, with the tour guide nodding and ushering everyone to follow her back to the main lobby.

As everyone ate that packed lunch, Joichi sat on his lonesome at one of their fancy holographic fountains, nosing on what people were doing but never daring to interact with them.

Kevin was currently trying to flirt with the girls, both students and staffs. Yeah like he and Kevin were gonna get girlfriends anytime soon.

“Hey Jojo, whatcha doing over here…?” a student teased, a student by the name of Yosuke Kudo, who was tall and well built-in muscles and size, he was always adored by everyone for being apart of the basketball team from Apollo Academy. He had brunette hair and it was unkempt.

“N-n-n-nothing much Kudo-Kun,” Joichi stuttered, as he drank some water.

“C’mon JoJo, call me Yosuke…” he chuckled, offering a canned tea to him, which they both popped open and downed in quick fashion.

“So Yosuke-Kun, a-a-a-are y-y-you doing anything later?” he asked, blushing slightly from anxiety.

Yosuke shook his head, “I have practice tonight but how about we hang out tomorrow at Drama Club,” he offered.

“You’re in the club too?” he was surprised at that answer.

Yosuke nodded and winked, “Yup, I guess that makes us both gay hehe,” he giggled.

Joichi turned red at that, “I AIN’T GAY, I am perfectly straight as a line…” he pouted.

Yosuke chuckled at him more, “We really should hang out more JoJo, whenever I see you my heart flutters a bit.” he said.

That’s when Mr Seta came over to them, “I just got a call from the school, you’re to be sent home immediately as something happened and the school wants everyone safely home.” he told them, earning him confused faces.

“Hey let’s walk home together JoJo,” Yosuke suggested as he grabbed his bag and held Joichi’s hand which made him tense up.

“Ah okay…” he gulped.

-★-

Joichi skated down the street with Yosuke, it was his street and Yosuke would be splitting off from him soon. Although something was different, two police cars were stationed ahead and several police officers positioned too, two of those officers were Josuke and Okuyasu.

Joichi and Yosuke decided to investigate the situation by eavesdropping on some nosy housewives.

“Who could do such an awful thing to Miss Iruma?” one asked another with a pale face.

“What happened to her, did they find her?” another asked with fright.

“She was found dead, her corpse was found by Rohan-Sensei’s daughter…” the other answered.

“How did she die?” she asked.

“They don’t know but her body is still hanging from the aerial,” the other pointed towards the aerial, where the body of Miss Iruma was stone cold and dead, her body upside down and her prim hair covering her petrified face.

Joichi had to run and puke at the scene, huge chunks pooling onto the ground as Yosuke patted his back.

“Jojo, Kudo… what are you doing here? I told the school not to let anyone pass here.” Josuke asked until he realised that this was their street, he sighed, “Joichi just get home, we have a lot to talk about anyway other than this… concerning your school.” he said.

When he addressed him as Joichi, he knew things were serious and we’re not going to end well for him at all. Especially when the very bubbly attitude he usually wore disappeared and was replaced with a stern one.

“JoJo, my house is this way see you tomorrow I guess…” his smile weary as he walked away with a pale face.

Joichi nodded as he stumbled the rest of his way home, with Brighton greeting him with a sloppy lick with Joichi dismissing him as he went through the door.

“Joichi, come here, I want to have a talk with you,” Tomoko called him from the kitchen table.

Joichi’s body shivered with fear as he sat across from her, his hands shaky and his lips trembling, “I’m in trouble aren’t I…” he muttered.

“I don’t know what the hell you did but your school called me and your father,” she said crossing her arms, “they’re making you transfer to Apollo Academy after certain things happened over the course of last year…” she stated.

“What kinda things?” he asked.

“How you’ve been running late to class, your dropping grades and that’s all the details they decided to give me, but something seems unjust about all of this… and then your father, he’s already planning to… nevermind” she silenced herself as Josuke entered through the door.

“I can’t believe it’s happened again, shit…” Josuke cursed as he punched the wall, causing the shelves to shake.

“Whats happened again?” Joichi asked, shaking in his chair.

“Nothing happened Jojo, something happened at work that’s all!” Josuke dismissed the question storming all the way upstairs with Joichi following.

“Dad what’s wrong, you usually aren’t like this?” he asks him, as Josuke started rooting in Joichi’s closet, pulling out a duffel bag.

“Nothing is wrong Jojo, just start packing your bag,” he said throwing the duffel bag to him. “I know it’s a last-minute thing, but you’re leaving on Sunday so pack only the essentials!”

“What would that be? Dad, you’re scaring me…” Joichi muttered, as he packed very few of his clothes into the bag.

“S-sorry Jojo….” he faltered and apologised, “I’m stressed out that’s all… here, pack your toiletries too… I don’t want you going off without being able to clean yourself,” he said throwing all of Joichi’s shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste in.

Before Josuke left, however, he looked at Joichi with an apologetic face, “I just want you to know that what’s happening is only to keep you safe, I don’t want you in danger,” he said closing the door on him.

Joichi didn’t know what to think, his dad never acted like this way before, yeah he was annoying but he was never truly frustrated or mad at him.

Did he say something wrong? Did something really happen in school that made him angry with him?

Joichi didn’t know what to think and it was stressing him out, he feels like writing a letter to himself and try to think positively. He opened up his laptop and began typing away.

Yet no matter how positively he tried to think, nothing could ease the anxiety in his heart. So all he could do was set his pair of headphones over his ears and lull himself to sleep with the beats of calming music, planting his head into his pillow.

-★-

Josuke read the clock that hung above his kitchen, sitting idly at the kitchen table with a stack of money in hand, while Okuyasu sat across from him.

“Okuyasu, you know I have to do this for them, if I don’t leave and solve this out, I’ll put them in danger… and I can’t risk that, especially when my mother is defenceless and Jojo barely has any grasp of what really happens in this town,” Josuke replied. “It’s up to you to protect my mother while I’m away, Joichi should be safe in S-City, letting him be away from this town drama would be better for him”

“Josuke, have you told anybody else about this?” Okuyasu asked him.

Josuke shook his head, “Nobody except you, and when they find out I’m missing, Jotaro will be here first thing, though Jotaro is more competent in solving a case like this than any of our detectives, so everything will be alright in my absence, trust me Okuyasu it will be all over soon”.

“Josuke…” Okuyasu said, as Josuke stood up, placed the stack of money in his backpack, swinging it on as he headed towards the door, “Josuke, think this through, you’re being impulsive…” he stood in front of the door.

Josuke shoved him away, “I’ve made my decision Okuyasu, now get out of my way!” he exclaimed as he sprinted outside, slamming the door behind him.

All Okuyasu could hear was the revving of car driving off.

-★-

Joichi woke feeling dry, his mouth was dry and his stomach growled like a lion, he missed out on dinner and seemed to be asleep for at least ten hours.

The rain pattered against the window, as a tree’s shadow stuck itself against the wall, thunder crashing down making Joichi’s room light up for a split second.

He yawned and did some stretches, before climbing out of bed, carefully tiptoeing passed his grandmother’s room as not to wake her from sleep.

Though the house seemed more eerily quiet than usual, there was no banter going on downstairs or the TV blaring from the living room, usually, Okuyasu or his father would be downstairs at this time still.

Something felt wrong, his gut told him something was up.

Joichi crawled down the stairs, as he could hear whimpers and clawing at the front door, Brighton was still outside in the rain, the poor dog was probably freezing and starving.

Joichi forgot any sense of discreteness and rushed to the front door, opening it up so Brighton could run in. The white Labrador shook himself dry as he curled himself against the radiator, Joichi quickly opening the hot press, grabbing a towel and draping it against him, as he let out a whimper.

Dad wasn’t here… that much was certain if Brighton was outside at night.

“Brighton, did you know where Dad went?” he asked him, as he drank some milk he found in the fridge.

Brighton shook his head, as Joichi glanced at the clock 11:59, midnight. He would’ve been home by now and he never would do a night shift, his boss would never demand him to do it either since he’s a clutz.

Then the buzzing of the TV made Joichi jump, as the TV switched on by itself. Joichi turned to see the screen filled with a clouded yellow and a shadow figure that looked like…Yosuke but before he could determine who it was, he was struck with a painful headache.

 _“I am thou…”_ a voice called, as Joichi weakly looked at the TV, the figure disappeared leaving a blank screen that displayed his reflection, Joichi reaching out to the TV.

“what the…” he muttered, as Brighton started growling.

 _“Thou art I…”_ the voice called out again, as Joichi stepped closer to the TV, his vision blurring as his headache continued pounding.

 _“STICK YOU HAND IN THE TV DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!”_ the voice demanded.

Joichi reached out to the TV, expecting his hand to lay against the screen, but no, his hand phased through the screen as something began pulling him in, “GAAAAAH!” he let out a blood-curdling scream as he tried pulling away, but the force seemed stronger than him.

Brighton quickly jumped up and grabbed Joichi’s shirt, pulling him back by his mouth, freeing him from the TV’s force, as Joichi landed on the ground with a thud.

It was then, the hallway light switched on and Tomoko rushed downstairs, the commotion seems to have awakened her. “JOICHI!” she exclaimed, rushing to his side. “Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?”

Joichi shook his head, “I-I-I fell and hit my head against something, but I’m fine.” he lied, I don’t think he could say his TV ate him and be believed by her.

“tch, then get your ass up to bed…” she ordered. “I hope you haven’t woken the neighbours.”

Joichi then rushed to bed with Brighton following him, it was too weird… maybe Yosuke and Kevin will understand, he should talk to them in the morning.

No… they would just call him crazy and that would make him all flushed and embarrassed as everyone laughed at him.

He didn’t know what he was going to do.

-★-

**April 13th**

Saturday passed and Sunday came and it was time for him to leave the home he knew in Morioh and start living the city life in Apollo Academy.

Grape Hill was always going to transfer him here and he should’ve known it too, they were planning it since he started Middle School. There’s also the fact Apollo Academy and Grape Hill have close connections to each other, pretending to be buddy buddy and to help “rehabilitate” Apollo students, hoping to see if they copy “normal” students’ behaviour.

A load of bullshit if their students are bullying the weak and having blowjobs in the bathroom while teacher’s throw a blind eye.

Okuyasu drove him to the train platform, as Kevin and surprisingly Yosuke came to say goodbye.

“It’s gonna be weird in class to not have you about, but I guess we’re still friends and I am a train ride away too,” Kevin said.

“Plus there’s the Drama club we can visit, both Apollo Academy and Grape Hill students can partake in it, so we can still see each other” Yosuke mentions, rubbing his head.

“And don’t worry about your grandma, good old Uncle Okuyasu will make sure she’s A OH KAY!” Okuyasu smiled giving a thumbs up.

His dad though, he hasn’t shown up in two days and Tomoko was getting worried, she almost fainted this morning when Joichi waved her goodbye.

Where was he?

“Hey why couldn’t Reimi or Makoto come?” he asked, he hoped they had some courtesy to send them off.

Kevin shrugged, “They came down with a really bad fever and are taking it easy.” he answered.

“Apparently Reimi got grounded too after the hostage incident and back chatting Rohan-Sensei.” Yosuke sighed.

Joichi then gave a sad sigh, nope of course not… fate really does hate him, but least Kevin and Yosuke came… and his own trust companion Brighton was gonna be keeping him company at least.

Brighton jumped onto Joichi, happy to be with him.

“The train to S-City is now departing, all passengers take a seat.” The train speaker announced as Joichi and Brighton boarded the train.

“See ya Joichi!” They all waved goodbye, “Come visit us on weekends!” he said.

Yet, the unease he felt as the train slowly left the station didn’t leave him.

Joichi felt like he wasn’t going to see one of his friends ever again…

**< -To Be Continued--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 4 was my main inspiration and I did include some of its elements but the story is different enough e.g. there is no twist villain, they're going to be established as a villain early as I can introduce them. We also don't have cabbages and bathhouses.


	4. Backside of The TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out theres a world inside the TV... also turns out that finding weirdos is becoming a knack for Joichi.

** **

Joichi and Brighton were a little lost in the big city, they were trying to find where Apollo Academy was on the subway map. “This map it’s so confusing, so we gotta transfer to the GoGo Line and that wil… GAH it’s so confusing!” he exclaimed, pulling at his hair in frustration with Brighton whimpering.

It was then that their stomachs started to grumble in hunger, “You hungry boy? Cus I sure am…” he sighed, pulling out his phone and looking up nearby restaurants that allowed pets.

“Higashikata!” someone called out, Joichi turned around to see Mr. Seta, with his arms crossed. “Are you lost?”

Joichi stepped back waving his hands frantically, “N-n-no, I was just c-c-checking the s-s-subway map.” he stuttered. Yes, he was lost but he didn’t like the idea of telling Seta that, he could’ve been scalded for the pitiful fact he got lost.

“No, you’re definitely lost… you’ve got a fish out of water look on your face, I can tell you’ve never been to S-City.” he shook his head looking down on him.

Joichi rubbed his head as his face look flushed with bright yellow heart marks, “Okay maybe I’m a bit lost…” he said.

“Here don’t sweat it kid, this city is big for someone for the likes of you.” he says, “here, I’ll show you the way to the dorms.” he offers.

“Uh, t-t-thank you Seta-Sensei!” he politely thanked as they walked through the subway station.

“I should tell you now, how much experience do you have with fighting?” he asks out of the blue making Joichi look at him with confusion. “Eh, you’ll find out soon.”

Brighton stuck tightly to Joichi, the poor dog was being overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of S-City compared to Morioh, though it does beg the question where did Brighton come from.

“We need to take the Goko Line to Yesman Station, there we’ll walk to the dorms.” Seta instructed, as Joichi waited on the train platform.

“H-h-hey Seta-Sensei, why did you end up here?” Joichi asked, this was too coincidental to happen.

“Simple, I’m employed by the school to not only teach but to navigate new students, getting lost is more common then you think for the more upstate students.” he answered, as a train came to a screeching halt.

_“This is Goko Station, The train heading to Yesman Station will be departing soon.”_

“thats our train hurry up.” Seta said as Joichi and Brighton boarded the train, being crushed to death with how cramped it was.

As the train rolled out of the station and began bouncing along the train tracks, Joichi gripped tightly to Seta, his phone shaking in his hands.

Yet, for a split second the environment around him flashed into a more digital landscape, where binary code and data could be seen, but as Jojo blinked… he was back into reality.

His head then again pounded, the same pain that fell onto him the other night, when his dad went missing. The first thing he would do when he got into a bed was to contact his dad.

Brighton curled against him, letting out a whimper.

****-o-** **

Every station in this city was crowded with office workers, yakuza, students and any other type of occupation this city offers. Thankfully the trio ascended onto the city itself, exiting the grease and dirt of the subway.

“The dormitories are just down this street,” Seta says, with Joichi and Brighton following. “But you’re heading to the actual school for orientation.”

Joichi felt sick, sick to his core… orientation meant people, and if the rumours were true, they weren’t going to be nice people. Why, why did they send him here and why did his father agree to it?

“You look pale.” he stated.

Joichi just kept silent and walked along the busy streets, passing by ramen stalls, offices, arcades and many other flashy buildings and attractions.

“Hey, where you’re keeping the dog? Big pet’s aren’t allowed on campus unless legally serviced by the government.” Seta stated, glaring at Brighton which earned a snarl from the dog.

Joichi stayed silent, he didn’t actually know.

The school came into view, it was tall enough and looked similar to the average Japanese high school, just with a bigger campus that had several other buildings including several dormitories.

Then outside the school gates was the school sign. “Apollo Academy: A Behavioural School for Troubles Boys” Joichi cringed at the sign, his behaviour was far from perfect but he didn’t need behaviour school.

Seta ushered him to follow him down the halls, where several graffiti marked the walls and papers were scattered everywhere, Brighton however decided to stay outside and wait for Joichi.

“I’ll take your bags and place them in dorms… I already know which class you’ve been assigned too so don’t worry.”

“Here’s the Gym, orientation will be in here and tomorrow Opening Ceremony, which to you will be the second this year funnily enough, you’re one strange kid not gonna lie.” Seta chuckled as he shoved him through the door.

There at least one hundred students stood, all with various shapes and sizes, some looked tiny and fragile, similar to Joichi himself while the majority were delinquents, who were average to gigantic in height.

Joichi felt his hands getting sweaty, his breathing becoming rapid as his eyes darted around the room. He wanted Kevin or Brighton to be here to calm him, but nobody was here to do so and he felt like eyes were observing him at every corner.

Without thinking and by pure instinct, Joichi crumbled to the ground and curled in onto himself. He was expelled, he was in a gigantic city with no family or friends, his grandmother is all alone, he doesn’t know where his father is and it was all too much for him.

His anxiety train was however stopped by a taller boy crouching down beside him, “You don’t look too good, do you want some help?” the boy asked.

Joichi sniffled and look up to see an albino boy with shaggy hair and red nearly robotic eyes with an equally robotic expression to go, as his mouth formed a straight line. The boy’s attire wasn’t what you’d call socially acceptable, he was only wearing a pair of boxers, no shoes, no shirt and no pants, he was half-naked and Joichi just looked at him with bewilderment.

“Why are you naked?” he squeaked.

The boy shrugs, “that’s how I woke up this morning, I did have clothes but those bigger kids stole them.” he answers.

Joichi sniffled, he never thought there was the potential for someone weirder then him here, this kid looks more out of place than him. “I-I, d-d-d-don’t you have spares?” he asked.

The boy shook his head, “Nope, I only had one set.” he rubbed the back of his hair.

“So what g-g-g-got you into this place?” Joichi asked him, with the boy giving him a confused face.

“Got me in? Well uh I didn’t have anywhere else, see I don’t really have a home…” the boy confessed.

“Oh…” suddenly he felt a lot calmer, then he did moments before but this boy, his past must’ve been rough, but he doesn’t seem troubled and Joichi can’t push him to talk.

“How about you?” The boy asked.

“Unfair rumours in school and some self-defence.” he sighed, “hey, least I know I ain’t the only weirdo around now.” he softly smiled.

“Weirdo?” The boy asked giving him a confused look, “what’s weird about me?” he asked.

“Dude you’re half-naked in a public setting, that’s indecency.” he replied. “people don’t do that.”

The boy looked surprised, “they don’t?” Joichi took a minute to process that, this boy genuinely thought it’s legal to be naked in public. God, this kid was weird.

Joichi shook his head, “What rock have you been living under?” he rolled his eyes. “Name’s Joichi Joshua Higashikata, but people call me just Jojo or Joichi.”

“Joshua… that’s an English name right, Joichi-Kun?” he asked.

“Yeah, my mother was apparently Italian and a bit Irish… I don’t know much of her though.” Joichi muttered as he could hear the muffles of a microphone and chit chat of other students.

“Joichi-Kun, do you have any family?” the boy asked.

“There's my dad and grandma… and well my extended family is a bit iffy.” he replied. “What about you, what’s your name?”

The boy sweats a bit and softly smiled, his eyes frantically roaming the room as if in searching for something, “My name is Kaoru...” he introduced himself.

“What’s your family name?” Joichi asked.

Kaoru eyes around the room, as if still searching for something when he began staring at the wall. “A-a-Adachi.” he stutters. “My name is Kaoru Adachi, Joichi-Kun.”

“Adachi-Kun, that’s a nice name,” he says.

Kaoru smiles back at him, “Joichi-Kun is a nice name too.” it might’ve been the most sincere smile someone has ever given him.

“Will the two students at the back please stand.” an old man commanded them, standing onto the gym stage.

Kaoru and Joichi then stood up, Joichi bowing in apology. “S-s-s-sorry sir.”

Kaoru didn’t bow, he just stood in place.

Did he not know basic courtesy?

“As I was saying, you’ll now be sorted into your dormitories as you’ll be given a key with your dorm number, the colour on your key is the building you’ll be situated in.” the old man said, as a teacher came round handing everyone keys. “The colours on your key also dictates the class you’ll be in.”

Joichi was then handed a key with a yellow topper and room number 306. Kaoru also got a key but the boy simply hid it in his hand before he could see the colour.

“Red students please go to the east dorms, blues to west dorms, yellows to south dorms…” the man told them, Joichi then decided to walk out of the gym and followed a bunch of students that were heading down to the southern part of campus.

****-o-** **

There were 24 students including himself in the Common Room of the Souther Dorms. Joichi meekly stood in the corner, distancing himself from the other students.

He looked down at his phone to see several miss calls from Tomoko, one from Kevin and several texts from Yosuke. Nothing from his dad still, deciding now with the few moments of peace he’ll get, he was going to try phoning his father.

He placed the phone to his ear.

Ring…ring…ring…ring, he still wasn’t picking up, ring…ring…ring, “This is the number of Josuke Higashikata, I ain’t available right now but leave a voice mail at the beep ladies, beep beep.” it went straight to voice mail, and of course his dad being his dad, foolishly tries flirting and imitates the beep.

“Hey dad, it’s Joichi, I was wondering when you’re coming home, Tomoko is really worried right now and Okuyasu looks depressed sometimes when I see him, anyways love you.” he said, it felt okay enough and his Dad knew him well that he wouldn’t judge.

Brighton then came crawling in, giving Joichi a look that is “You left me out there too long.” and he knew he was going to need food.

“Hey who owns the dog?” some of the students mumbled, which sent a group of stares at Brighton, who immediately ran off. Probably frightened by the look of these guys.

The first thing to do on Joichi’s list was to find Brighton a hiding spot, second was to survive this damn place, third whatever the internet can do to please him.

That was when Seta walked into the dormitory, “Hey there.” he greeted, “I’m your homeroom teacher, Seta-Sensei, I’ll be teaching you Home Economics and will be supervising your behaviours inside this school.” he said. “I’m going to set up clear ground rules. No misbehaving and I won’t have to state what falls under misbehaviour. Curfew is at 11PM, just be in your room…” he trailed out and Joichi decide to tune out.

His whole spiel went for a whole five minutes before he dismissed them but he pulled Joichi to the side. “Kid, find your dog there a place to stay, I can’t allow you having him in the dorms and also…” he began driving Joichi outside where Kaoru was standing outside, still half naked.

“Adachi-Kun… you’re in the same class?” he asked, with Kaoru nodding with a smile.

Seta then coughed and spoke up, “Higashikata, find Adachi clothes, I can’t have him live without any clothes.” he told him.

“Why me? I-I-I barely have m-m-m-money.” he squeaked.

“Because you’re his room mate and you two need to share responsibility in your self care.” Seta said, “There’s a Junes not too far from here, just outside the school district and next to a Big Bang Burger.” he said, giving Joichi a wad of money.

Joichi blushed a bit, “You make that sound like I’m his wife.” he said.

“Maybe you can be my wife Joichi-Kun hehehe.” Kaoru smiled with a chuckle.

“Cut it out!” Joichi exclaimed.

Seta then threw a baggy shirt to Kaoru, “Take that kid, it’s mine and I want it back later and here’s some shorts.” he said, throwing a pair of shorts as well, Kaoru immediately putting them on.

“No shoes?” Kaoru asked.

****

Seta shook his head, and just sent them off, with Joichi grabbing his skateboard and skating along side Kaoru.

The two skated off school campus, as Brighton went exploring the school. In hopes of finding a hiding place.

****-o-** **

Junes was bigger then the Kame Yu store he was familiar with, this store had practically everything and was dirt cheap. The clothes were decent too, in both quality and price.

Joichi was currently sitting in the food court, sun starting to set down on the city. Awaiting for Kaoru to finish shopping. That bad feeling is starting to become stronger when he realised he didn’t read Yosuke’s texts.

Joichi quickly unlocked his phone and opened up his instant messenger. There he had a dozen messages from Yosuke himself.

_Yosuke: Hey dude are you in S-City?_

_Yosuke: Nothing happened here, Hirose-San is wondering about your Dad._

_Yosuke: Hey dude where is your Dad?_

_Yosuke: Reimi is apparently going to be on the news later_

_Yosuke: Practice was really boring…_

_Yosuke: Hey dude are you gonna pick up?_

_Yosuke: DUDE SRSLY PICK UP_

_Yosuke: We need to meet in Morioh ASAP_

_Yosuke: I KNOW WHO KILLED MRS IRUMA_

_Yosuke: I CAN’T TELL YOU ON HERE_

_Yosuke: COME TO MORIOH_

_Yosuke: FUCK HE’S COMING FOR ME…_

Joichi felt a pit of dread in his stomach form, he’s been ignoring him all day and now, he’s been MIA for the past several hours. Who, who was coming after him?

Joichi took several deep breaths as he saw Kaoru approached him, “Adachi-Kun, are you done?” he asked.

“Yeah, I bought everything I needed and now I have a pair of shoes on me now.” he smiled, pointing down to his shoes, setting two bags down on the table.

“We should get back to dorms, before Seta-Sensei scalds us, he does want these clothes back.” he chuckled.

Joichi nodded as they decided to head back to dorms, he wondered if Reimi being on the news was true though.

****-o-** **

_“Good evening, I’m Yamato Ichijo reporting here in Morioh to bring you breaking news about the murder of Grape Hill High Teacher, Mika Iruma, whose body was found the other day hanging from a TV Aerial”_ the TV reporter said as Joichi and Kaoru came from the door.

A crowd of students gathered at the TV, curious about the murders that crept on the sleeping town.

 _“We’re here to interview the high school girl who found the dead body, now miss what happened when you saw the body?”_ The reporter questioned the face of a blurred girl.

 _“Hey get outta my face… I ain’t showing up on National TV… GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!”_ the girl said, as the feed cut off. That was Reimi alright, Joichi could instantly recognise that voice and her actions.

She was never someone who liked cameras into her face, though that doesn’t stop her from being Morioh’s Golden Girl.

What was that about? they weren’t reporting anything about the body itself, it seems they wanted to interview Reimi for her and to see how they could use her to pull in views, or worse case scenario, use her to get drama started with Rohan and blackmail him.

One of the students the changed the channel to a game show, another pointing to Joichi.

“Hey aren’t you from Morioh, you wouldn’t happen to know that girl?” the boy asked.

Joichi just ignored him, trying to find his dormitory as Kaoru trailed behind.

“HEY ANSWERE ME DICKHEAD!” the student exclaimed.

The room was located on the third floor and was tiny, the room harboured two bunk beds, a single desk, a closet and a phone.

Joichi also saw that his bags were already in the dorm, lying on the top bunk. “Dibs on the top bunk.” he said.

“Okay.” Kaoru said.

The window view outside, was merely just a tree that had been planted in-front of their room, with a branch dangling just outside the window. May be good for sneaking out if needed, from this crazy place. 

****-o-** **

Kaoru didn’t eat his food, which struck as weird and strange to Joichi. He just sat across the dining hall table, using his chopsticks to play with his sushi.

“Hey, you want this? I don’t need to eat.” he offered, pushing his plate to Joichi.

“Just give it to Brighton Rock, he’s hiding underneath the table.” Joichi told him, with Brighton approaching Kaoru’s legs as the sushi was scraped into his mouth.

Yet that was going to be the least weird thing to happen today.

****-o-** **

Joichi awoke in the middle of the night once again to the distant pattering of rain and Brighton drooling and trying to tug him out of bed. “You need to pee or something… did Adachi-Kun let you in or something…” he wiped the sleep off his eyes.

“woof woof.” Brighton barked into his face, tugging more harshly at his bed sheets.

“Fine, I’m getting up…” he yawned as he climbed down from his bunk, throwing his shirt and pants on.

“I was wondering, when you’d notice him… he’s been quite rowdy for awhile Joichi-Kun.” Kaoru said, laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“GAH!” Joichi squealed, “How long have you been awake?” he questioned.

“Since you started sleeping.” he said, getting up himself and putting his new clothes on. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt under a white school shirt which was buttoned up by Kaoru. His pants were simply the school pants. “I’ll come with you.”

They opened the door and Brighton rushed out, with Kaoru and Joichi running to catch up with him, down through the pitch dark halls. “Brighton, wait up… we’ll get caught if we’re up this late.” Joichi panted, as Brighton ran to the Common Room, growling at the TV.

“Why are you growling at the TV again?” he asked.

Kaoru turned to him, “He does this often?” he asked.

Joichi shook his head, “You can shut up for a bit, he doesn’t get worked up about the TV unless that weird shadow channel goes on.” he answered.

“Shadow Channel?” Kaoru asked, giving him a confused look.

The TV flickered on like magic once again, the same foggy yellow clouded the screen while a Shadow figure appeared, looking in great pain as something seemed to attack it.

Brighton then began howling at the screen, as the TV slowly flickered away.

“Brighton Calm down or we’ll be caught…” Joichi tried shushing him by petting his fur.

“HEY WHOSE THERE!” someone in the distance called out.

“Fuck, damn it Brighton… now we’re dead.” Joichi cursed, as his headache pounded again.

 _“I am thou, thou art I…”_ the voice once again called out to him, as Joichi stumbled around in great pain.

Kaoru grabbed Joichi’s shoulders, trying to steady him. “Joichi-Kun, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“SHUT UP VOICE!” he screamed in pain, as Brighton tried leaping onto them, which only made them stumble back into the TV.

The TV, that didn’t break or crash but simple ate them whole.

“What the…” Kaoru said, sinking into the TV with Joichi.

“GAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed more.

Brighton simply let out a whimper.

****-o-** **

His back slammed against the hard floor, that landing was rough he was surprised he didn’t die in all honesty.

“Is this, are we inside the TV?” Kaoru asked, with Joichi nodding.

He slowly stood up thanks to the help of Kaoru, who didn’t have as rough of a landing.

“Adachi-Kun… this place… is it really possible for such to exist?” he asked. “In the TV of all places.”

“I’m sorry to say it’s very pawsible Jojo.” Brighton spoke up.

The dog just talked to him… the dog made a very bad pun to him at that… his dog is looking up at him and talking to him and Kaoru.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed.

Brighton then sighed and spoke up, “You’re shocked by the talking dog, I forgot how you guys can’t understand me in your reality.” he said, scratching his body.

“H-h-h-how, what is this place?” he asked him.

The surrounding area was what you could describe as a digital plain, blocks of data made buildings and spires around them. The water that ran through in the distance was made of binary code and the sky was all pixelated.

“This place is the called the Midnight Network, a place that connects your world to the digital.” Brighton answered.

Kaoru crossed his arms, his smile fading and a more stoic one sprouting.

“The Midnight Network is a dangerous place, we can’t be here long before the Shadows start coming, especially since it’s raining.” Brighton told them. “We need to find some sort of exit as soon as pawsible.”

“But how will we do that?” Kaoru asked, “Theres still so much you need to explain to us, like how this place can be accessed by us.” he said.

“That I actually don’t know, all I know is Smart TVs are directly linked to the Network as well as phones and monitors, basically anything with an internet connection.” he explained.

“Brighton, remember how my hand sunk into the TV the other night… I got stuck and you pulled me out, is it related to this?” Joichi asked looking at his hand, which proceeded to glitch out.

“Definitely, the only explanation for this power is that Joichi…” Brighton started, “YOU HAVE A STAND!” he announced.

“A what now?” he replied.

“A stand, if I’ve learned anything is that if some unnatural or bizarre phenomenon occurs in the world, you can bet it’s caused by someone’s stand.” Brighton answered.

“That doesn’t explain much.” Kaoru said.

Brighton then stood on his two legs, “A Stand, is the manifestation of ones soul, it embodies your psyche and everyone has some sort of stand laying dormant within, however the power of a stand is too much for a normal person to handle due to their weak body or will.” he explained to them.

“However, the ones who posses the strong will and body to fight are called Stand Users!” Brighton exclaimed, “And that’s what has been laying dormant in you Jojo, and I can tell you’re a Natural User.” he said.

“So, am I the only one who posses this stand?” he asked, he didn’t want to think he was the Chosen One of the Planet and had to go complete a prophecy because he had these rare powers.

Brighton shook his head, “Nope, you’re standing right next to one, I believe Kaoru has a stand as well.” he said.

Kaoru looked shocked, “So I have powers too, doesn’t surprise me honestly.” he said, clenching his hand.

“Not only that but theres stand users all over Morioh, I can tell by the nose.” Brighton smiled licking Joichi’s face. “During my explorations of the town, I’ve been able to pick up several stand users you know, your dad and his Crazy Diamond which can heal people, Okuyasu’s The Hand, which erases thing, Rohan’s Heaven’s Door which makes you into a book and the Hirose couple, with Echoes’ sound ability and Love Deluxe’s hair manipulation.” he said.

Joichi wondered why they were all musical references…

“Everyone I knew… all had these powers and I never even noticed, they never even bothered to tell me, suddenly everything and all my accidents have been explained by some unnatural powers.” he was in disbelief, another headache was pounding against him. “This, is so much to take in,” his heart marks lit up a dark blue.

“Jojo, I know having something big as this hidden from you is alot to take in but right now we’ve gotta escape from here.” Brighton says, curling against him in an act of comfort.

Joichi nods.

“So do you know where we can find an exit?” Kaoru asks him, with Brighton shaking his head and whimpering. “Taking that as a no, let’s go Joichi-Kun we’ll find an exit at some point.”

They all nod in agreement and decide to traverse the mysterious Midnight Network together. The whole place looked alot like S-City,but devoid of any human life.

Yet the city was still the usual hustle and bustle, as small digital sprites that seem to represent people’s avatars ran through the streets and sky of the Midnight Channel carrying blocks of data.

“This is amazing, it’s like they have their own society in here.” Kaoru comments, crouching down to see the small avatars.

Brighton gave out a cough, “Yeah, the Midnight Network is the home to all of the internet, these avatars are carrying data to their user, this can either be instant messaging, gaming or even shopping.” he told them

Joichi although it was weird to say, he felt a bit like home here. Like all of this seemed familiar to him.

“let’s continue on, I feel something up ahead so keep close to me.” Brighton says, continuing onward to a more desolate part of the Midnight Network.

This place already screamed bad news, destruction was everywhere and the sky was a blood red compared to the bright blue it was before. “Is there a chance, we’ve reached the Deep Web of this place?” Kaoru asks Brighton.

Brighton gave a nervous nod, “You guys have a thing called a Deep Web, a deeper part of the internet that not many people use, this is where Shadows can gather.” he said, getting into a battle stance.

Kaoru raised his fists, he has sensed something coming.

Joichi stumbled back as black goop started approaching him, and even more black goop started approaching them surrounding them from all sides.

That’s when the black goop started transforming into green slime monsters with shark teeth. The group backed into each other, they didn’t know how to approach this when the green slime looked blood thirsty.

Brighton cried in pain as one of the slimes bit into him, blood spilling onto his white fur.

 _“I am thou… and thou art I, call upon thy name and blah de blah…”_ the voice was back again. Why was the voice back again of all times? Joichi screamed in pain from the worst headache to ever grace him. _“I am the creative drive that embodies thy, I am the one that rules over Digital Data, call upon thy name ‘Loser Geek Whatever’”_

Joichi slowly stood up, blue flames erupting around him as his phone started to crack, “loser…” he whispered, his heart marks glowing a bright blue, “GEEK, WHATEVER!” he exclaimed. His phone shattering into pieces, as a being emerged.

The being had a light blue skin, beady green eyes with purple triangle marks under them. His hair was a platinum blonde with several bangs that were suspended in the air by a yellow and pink, triangle patterned headband. The being wore a red scar, a white shirt and a blue jacket with an MP3 Player hanging from his neck. Fingerless gloves and red trainers.

 _“I have waited fifteen years for you to awaken me.”_ Geek said, crossing his arms. _“and I can see you’re in quite the bind… idiot.”_

Brighton smirked, “Do what you need to kid, he follows your command.” he said.

Loser Geek Whatever simply grunted as he sped around the slimes, punching them into oblivion _“DORA DORA DORA DORA!”_ it yelled, throwing one of the slimes into a nearby building, making it explode into data blocks which Geek grabbed on of, bringing it to Joichi.

“That was amazing, Joichi-Kun.” Kaoru smiled and cheered, making Joichi blush slightly.

Nobody tells him he was amazing.

Joichi then took the data block into his hands as it transformed into a katana. “Whoa.” his face lit up in amazement. Joichi then wielded the katana as more shadows approached them, but before they even got a chance to attack his adrenaline kicked in and he sliced them all to bits, or data blocks I guess.

“Jojo, you did it you awakened a stand and saved us.” Brighton howled tacking Joichi, with Kaoru giving him a smile.

Joichi gave a nervous thumbs up before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground with a thud, Geek disappearing back into Joichi’s concious. Kaoru then proceeded to lift Joichi up and hauled him back to the safe area of the Midnight Channel.

Awakening his stand has tired him, making him drift back into much needed sleep.

When they reached the area they landed in, Brighton started growling as he spotted someone approach them.

“Hey whose there?” Kaoru called out, spotting a feminine figure in the distance.

The figure came closer revealing a girl, a girl around their age who had chestnut hair that reached down to her spine, with a bunny pin at the top. Her eyes were round and brown but were half lidded as if in despair. She wore a bright pink, short sleeved hoodie with a yellow bandanna tied around her neck. The skirt she wore was a pleated one coloured in black and white, she was definitely a student like them, with knee length socks and formal shoes to boot.

“You’re human, just like us…” Kaoru said, Brighton not letting his guard down.

“How did you guys get into the Network? that’s impossible you need to go back you idiots.” The girl replied as if in shock.

“You know an exit, can you help us get out… we’re students at Apollo Academy.” Kaoru replied.

“Well you can’t be here, it’s too dangerous especially since that kid is out.” the girl continued, opening up a small laptop and a remote control. She pressed some keys lightning quick on the laptop and pressed a button on the remote and then bang! A stack of monitors appear.

“You opened some form of portal? Will that take us back!?” Brighton snarled.

The girl gave an affirmative nod, “It will bring you back at the point you entered from, I hope I never see you three again in here… and I’m not questioning the talking dog.” she said.

“I don’t think that’s a promise that will be kept if this is how stories like this go.” Kaoru winks at her, making the girl scoff.

They step through the portal and end up back in the Common Room, they weren’t gone for long thankfully.

But who was that girl and how did she get into the Midnight Channel, was she also a Stand User like Joichi? Maybe… there’s too many unanswered questions, but that was only the start of them.

****< \- To Be Continued- -** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Persona 4 all over


	5. Letter To You #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Joichi Higashikata

_After ending up in the Midnight Network, nobody could’ve seen what happened next after that encounter._

_It was all over the local news, another murder happened in Morioh and the victim… the victim was Yosuke Kudo. The boy who I wished I could’ve known more as it was painfully obvious he was attracted to me of all people, a washed up loser whose life continues to get worse._

_Damn I wish I could turn back time and be able to save him._

_His body was found in the early morning above the bakery owned by the elder, Miss Motomiya._

_As my father has disappeared without a trace, two dead bodies appear hung from TV Aerials and a whole digital world within the internet._

_Everyone realised, this was the day everything changed._

_._

_._

_._

_I’m starting to believe the world is shit_


	6. The First Week of Dramatics

The news was on first thing that morning, the news of another body appearing in Morioh. “The victim has been identified as high school student, Yosuke Kudo who disappeared two days prior to the incident. The death has been linked to the previous murder and is now been deemed as a Serial Killing by local police, some even calling it a copycat case based on the Inaba Murders seven years prior.” The news reported as a blurred image of Yosuke appeared.

Joichi looked in shock and sadness, why… why is he dead. Why did his bad feeling come true, he should’ve looked at those texts sooner, maybe he could’ve found out his murderer. Maybe they could’ve arrested the perp together.

Yet he couldn’t be dead, Yosuke is strong he couldn’t have died. That was all bullshit, no cause of death again and now he discovers his dog can talk and there is a world inside the TV.

Maybe they’re linked… unlikely but possible how this all happens in a short timespan.

“Hey you newbie!” a third year yelled. “they said when Kudo attended here that he became attracted to a Morioh boy, that you anychance.”

Joichi shook his head, this better not lead to what he thinks.

“Course it gotta be you, he weren’t gay for Kamiya and you’re the only new Morioh boy here.” The third year says approaching Joichi and kneeing him in the gut. “Wouldn’t be surprised if some sissy like you was his killer, they always said beware of quiet kids.” the third year kneed him again causing Joichi to spit out saliva.

That was when Brighton came and started growling at the third year along with Kaoru. The third year looked at Brighton’s vicious fangs and backed away. “Keep control of your dog, retard.”

“Joichi-Kun, we should get to Opening Ceremony.” Kaoru says helping Joichi up as they ran to the main building, through the foggy morning weather.

Life at Apollo Academy was already shitty. The uniform was different making Tomoko have to pay for the school’s blazer which was called a Gakuran, with the Apollo Academy emblem and first year pin. Joichi also noticed he wasn’t allowed to wear his flash shirt due to stricter dress codes compared to Grape Hill where they only required the blazer to be worn, so instead he wore a white school shirt with both his shirt and gakuran fully buttoned.

Of course this style gave him nasty looks and teasing remarks about how he was queer for wearing his uniform like that and a sissy.

Kaoru wore it the exact same way but nobody teased him, maybe it was because he was 5’5 while he was a measly 4’9 still.

Opening ceremony was of course quick like last time and everyone was sent to homeroom.

Homeroom with Mr. Seta was weird when he was sat next to Kaoru. While Mr. Seta took the role call, Kaoru would loudly refer to Mr. Seta as Souji and a loud “here”, with Mr. Seta paying no heed to it nor scalding Kaoru for it, while he did it to other students by calling them disrespectful.

In fact, Kaoru was a weirdo all around. A student asked him if he liked girls and was entirely clueless to it, another asked if he was gay which Kaoru responded innocently with. “Whats a gay?” There was also the fact he didn’t know how to turn on the computer, what a phone was or even a video games console.

Joichi felt embarrassed being next to him all the time and it didn’t help, Joichi was labelled the Morioh Boy and became an easy target for the older student. Causing several beat downs to happen over the week, the beatings happened so often he forgot about Yosuke’s death almost…almost.

Geek would tell him to man up but he never had the courage to do so, he didn’t want to be in trouble for it, he saw what happened to people who disobeyed other teachers. They get beaten with a baseball bat but when a student is bullied, they don’t care as long as it’s their pride not damaged.

Mr. Seta didn’t do this thankfully which made his class the least violent.

So he should be allowed but he was not going to risk it, he had Brighton anyway to help him if it got bad enough. He could only stay in the dorms though.

Then on a Thursday he did get in trouble, just right after Home Economics and leaving Mr. Seta’s classroom, he was reported to the Principal’s office and the principal wasn’t a very nice man… or should he say woman.

He though the Principal was the old man from his orientation but in-fact it was a young woman who looked like Regina George to Joichi. She had curly blonde hair and blood red lipstick with several hundred layers of makeup attached to her, making her look like a Barbie doll. The outfit she wore was bizarre to with it being quite revealing in areas, specifically the chest area. She wore a pink blouse which was half opened revealing her bra and a short skirt with high heels.

“Did you call for me Owada-Sensei?” Joichi asked entering her office.

“Yes, I never thought a delinquent like you would set out to vandalise Kaito Kamiya’s dorm.” she said, shoving Joichi down on the chair tracing a finger across his cheekbone, sending a shiver up his spine

“I never d-d-d-d-did that, I n-n-n-n-never was in his dorm.” Joichi stuttered.

“Well Kaito’s neighbours have reported you breaking into his dorm last night and vandalising it, they even found this belonging to you.” she says, slithering around Joichi showing him his old V-Pet. One he lost years ago to Kaito himself… HE GOT FRAMED.

“T-t-thats not mine.” he spat out.

“I do believe it is, has your name engraved in it and all… I don’t wanna expel you Higashikata but I must punish you in some form for this crime.” she said with a wicked grin and pushing him down on the ground. “Take your shirt off you little shit!” she barked.

What followed was a torture session of relentless whipping and kicking with an added dose of verbal abuse such as “Retard, Cunt, Dipshit and Useless Child.”

Geek lessened the pain tenfold physically but mentally, the damage was done.

When he left the office though, it was like nothing happened. What happened in the office stayed in the office. The only place he could escape to was the school roof where cried into the night sky, even contemplating jumping to end his pain… but Mr. Seta found him on the roof as a dried out husk and dragged him to the dorms asking what was wrong but only dead silence following.

So when Friday finally came, Joichi felt relieved and happy. Escape from this hell for a day or two. Drama club with his beloved Reimi and getting to see Kevin again. He can feel freedom.

“Hey Joichi-Kun can I come to your house?”

And now it was ruined with this weirdo opting to come along and embarrass him and he knew he wasn’t gonna say no. Mr. Seta would force him to comply.

Brighton then barked them away, he couldn’t talk to them in their world but he understood Brighton was gonna stay behind and wanted some peace to sleep without Kaoru watching him.

****-o-** **

“Another murder and none of you fools have even gathered a single clue that could lead us right to the perpetrator.” The Police Chief scalded all of them. “You’re all incompetent fools, at this rate you’re all going to be demoted and sent back to the academy.”

Okuyasu sat there fiddling his hands and sweating bullets, “Hey sir, well we have one clue, the killer must be here in Morioh.” he said.

The Police Chief threw a cup of scalding coffee at him in response, “THAT ANSWERS NOTHING YOU DUMBASS!” he exclaims, “now someone get me another coffee.” he orders another officer.

The chief then proceeds to enter his office, slamming the door which produced a bang that echoed throughout the station. Okuyasu sunk back into his office chair trying to withhold the urge of screaming and crying in pain.

“That’s way too harsh, downright abusive and we all have to put with his shit.” One of the detectives says applying an ice pack to Okuyasu’s head.

“Doesn’t help Higashikata has gone MIA and we only have us two detectives and Okuyasu really to help solve it.” the other detective says as she brew the Chief another cup of coffee.

It was correct that Morioh only had two Detectives, them being Detective Ishimaru and Detective Hinata. Great friends of Okuyasu and Josuke.

Detective Ishimaru was the older one at forty years old, he had finely combed, ginger hair and wore a fancy black suit which was always buttoned up and a blue tie.

Detective Hinata was the youngest, only at twenty seven years old. Her hair was dyed violet and was tied back in a pony tail. Unlike Ishimaru, she wore her suit unbuttoned and had a ribbon instead of a tie and wore a pleated skirt.

“Didn’t something similar happen like these murders happen in that mountain town a few years back?” Detective Hinata asked as she waited for the coffee to brew.

Okuyasu nodded and smiled, “Yeah you’re right, what are the chances it’s that same murder, if anything I bet it’s that dude.” he says.

Ishimaru then shook his head, “no no, that ex-cop had a solid alibi at the time and plus, how can he murder two Morioh residence if he’s in his own town of Inaba.” he replies.

Okuyasu lowered his head, “Gah, I don’t know why they put a dumbass like me on this case, heesh I’m not even a Detective.” he said.

Ishimaru then patted him on the back, “Don’t put yourself down kid, we need you to do things like make us laugh in times like this and you were a great asset in questioning Kishibe’s kid.” he reassures him.

“Plus who are we gonna have when we’re in danger and nobody can protect us?” Hinata smiles.

“Thanks guys.” Okuyasu smiles, putting his head down and started typing up his reports.

****-o-** **

Tomoko never in her life thought she’d be lonely in this house, for all the times she wished for peace and quiet from the drama… she’s starting to regret it. Josuke was missing and it made her sick to the core with worry and fright, she called everyone Josuke knew including but reluctantly the Joestar family themselves and they have not seen Josuke at all or know his whereabouts.

Then Joichi, got transferred to a behaviour school full of delinquents in a big city that he barely knew or visited.

None of it felt right to her, so when the door opened with a slam and the sound of bickering came in, her face couldn’t help but light up.

“I am not, letting you sleep in my bed Adachi-Kun… sleep on the d-d-d-damn couch.” Joichi said as Kaoru came in through the door with a saddened face.

“The couch isn’t comfy though, I want a futon at least.” Kaoru replied as he jumped onto the couch.

“So whose the albino?” Tomoko asked, “And whys he here?” she asked another question. Weird for Joichi to have people over, even Kevin doesn’t stop by.

Kaoru then lifted himself off the couch and introduced himself. “Kaoru Adachi… an andro- I mean Joichi-Kun’s room mate.”

Joichi then rubbed the back of his head, “H-h-hey… y-y-y-you make it s-s-sound like we’re something else!” he stuttered.

Tomoko then teased, “Oh so you’re boyfriends? Wouldn’t be mad if you swang that way Joichi!” she giggled.

Joichi turned bright red at that statement, his cheek marks lighting up a bright red. Tomoko then immediately pulled at his hair and shook him senseless, “How dare you brat ignore my phone calls and not even call your poor old grandma with said phone!” she exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, m-m-m-my phone broke.” he apologised.

Tomoko then sighed and looked at Joichi’s arm and started moving it up and down. “Your arm, it’s healed completely… that shouldn’t heal as quickly it should, I don’t even believe it’s possible.” she was shocked and then look at his face. “Your face says otherwise though.”

Joichi looked surprised and then slipped the cast off him, “Huh…? I guess you’re right.” he said. “But Dad always said I was a quick healer.”

Tomoko then gave him a questioning look and then smiled at Kaoru, “Well I guess you’re staying for Dinner Adachi-Chan…” she said pinching Kaoru’s cheek, who softly smiled in return. “Will you be staying the night Adachi-Chan? we have plenty of room here.”

“Ah thank you Higashikata-San, I don’t have anywhere else to go except school.” Kaoru politely thanked.

“Joichi set up a futon for him in your room.” Tomoko ordered, Joichi was going to object at that but silenced himself. “Yeah, no buts in this house mister now go do it.”

****-o-** **

Dinner was uneventful and Joichi felt awkward sitting in between Tomoko and Kaoru. The two were having idle chit chat while Joichi quietly munched on his food.

 _“Jojo, not to disturb your dinner but you must go back into the Midnight Network again… theres still something that doesn’t feel right about your friend Yosuke’s death.”_ Geek said.

Joichi nodded in response, there is no denying it... the urge to investigate the Midnight Network overwhelms him. There’s too many things left unanswered about it, but is it safe to enter without Brighton Rock? He decided to stay at Apollo incase some students decide to do things to his room while he was away.

Which he really wouldn’t be surprised if they tried and attempt it.

“Adachi, you really are a strange boy… you haven’t eat any of your food.” Tomoko said motioning to the full plate of food.

Kaoru sat there in silence giving an awkward smile, “Uh… I’m not that hungry Higashikata-San…” he said twiddling his fingers.

“Bullshit, you’re saying you’ve gone seven hours without food?! Now eat that all up before you get sick from an empty stomach.” she ordered, Kaoru giving Joichi and worried look, with Joichi giving the look of ‘Do it before you regret it’.

Kaoru hesitantly lifted his fork, his hand shaking in fright as Tomoko gave him a heartless, cold stare… waiting for a result. Kaoru looked at his plate of chicken curry, rice and chips pricking his fork into a chip, lifting it to his mouth and took a bite.

Joichi stood there shocked, he didn’t think he would eat anything… in fact, he doesn’t recall seeing Kaoru eat at all.

Kaoru’s face lit up as he moaned in delight, he was in absolute bliss at the taste of the food. “I KAORU ADACHI, SHALL EAT THIS WONDERFUL MEAL!” he proclaims, stabbing his fork onto the plate, downing the whole meal within seconds.

Tomoko and Joichi just cringed, all the dramatics for a plate of food?

Kaoru then pushed his plate aside, “Thank you Higashikata-San for the meal.” he politely thanked her.

Tomoko gave a slight blush of embarrassment, “Just call me Tomoko, Adachi-Kun.” she said.

“Oh okay… Tomoko-San, thanks for the meal.” he thanks again.

“Pleasures all mine… kid.” she says in a tone that seemed more confused then appreciative.

“I’m going into my room to play games.” Joichi says, breaking the awkward silence and storming upstairs, with Kaoru following.

Joichi climbed through the latch that lead to his room, Kaoru climbing up too. It did feel very cramped with the two of them in the room, Joichi’s room was small in walking space due to the amount of video games, consoles that took space in his room and not to mention the untidy mess he leaves it in.

Joichi began searching through his closet for something, while Kaoru investigated the room, eyeing something under the bed, a tin box that glinted into his eye. Kaoru bent down and picked the tin box up to inspect it. “Hey Joichi-Kun… whats in this?” he asked him.

Joichi turned to him and his face lit up red with his heartmarks lighting up yellow, jumping to his face and snatching the box of him and hugging it tight. “T-t-t-t-t-thats, p-p-p-p-private stuff.” he stuttered.

 _“Like stalker pics of Reimi Kishibe and porn magazines?”_ Geek says

 _“Geek shut your damn mouth, before I find a way to kill you.”_ he mentally replies.

 _“Hah! If you kill me you die too you numb nut!”_ Geek retorts.

Neverminding what he says, if Kaoru or anyone found out about his private pictures, he’ll be disgraced and disowned… maybe even arrested.

Joichi then returned to searching within his closet, “There’s something my mother left me… the only thing she left me.” he said, “Where the hell is it?” he cursed as the desired thing he wanted wasn’t in his closet.” he quickly stuffed all his clothes back in the closet and slammed it closed.

Joichi then stood up, “Wait here… I gotta make a call-whoaaaaaaa!” he exclaimed as he tumbled down the steps. “Ow!”

Kaoru peered over the hatch to see Joichi rubbing his head, laying on the floor as his laces were untied. Kaoru then popped his head back into the room and saw another box labelled _‘Therapy Letters’_.

It couldn’t hurt to peak at this box right, Joichi wasn’t here to tell him off. Kaoru then shook his head and snapped out of it, Joichi didn’t want people to peep through his stuff so he had to accept that.

“Damn… I can’t find it.” Joichi sighed, laying back into his bed.

“What are you trying to find?” he asked.

“Something my m-m-m-mother left me.” he answered, landing into the pillow face first.

“Oh… a mom… I had one of those, I liked her but then one day she disappeared.” Kaoru replied, laying on the futon.

“Then you became an orphan?”

Kaoru nodded, “yeah I guess.” he sighed.

“Anyone, you stick with me all day tomorrow…” Joichi said, with Kaoru giving an all day. “I think we’re gonna head into the Midnight Network… I wanna solve something about Yosuke.”

“Okay Joichi-Kun… umm whats an iphone?”

 _“he’s clueless.”_ Geek says, with Joichi giving a confirming nod.

****-o-** **

The two went to the Drama Club that was hosted on Saturdays. A joint club between Grape Hill High and Apollo Academy, why? Because ‘Good connections’ get you high in making your school look good to parents.

Although the drama club started two weeks ago, they have gone without any instructor for drama. Leaving the oldest student being Haru Azuma to run things by herself, with the popular kids doing actual drama while Joichi did housework for them along with Kevin.

Today however, the Drama Club has finally found a proper instructor. Someone who apparently has experience with the arts, hopefully, whoever they scouted for the job was nice.

Currently though, the club was lined up against the auditorium hall like in a boot camp. “Alright pipshits and gays, as you know, we’re getting an instructor today and I want you all to not act like your weirdo selves today for our instructor is part of the high class, when it comes to art like drama.” Haru’s voice boomed as she paced down the line, holding a ruler behind her back like she was a military sergeant.

Joichi only had a shiver behind his back, he stood up straight and held his mouth shut. Somehow, Haru seemed more of a blessing then Apollo Academy students and instructors.

Maybe this is some form of Stockholm Syndrome setting in.

“New kid!” Haru pointed her ruler at Kaoru. “you gay?”

Why was that important? Oh wait, it’s Haru she loves destroying new kids’ self esteem and loved making sure any boy who was gay was embarrassed for the rest of high school.

“Umm what does gay mean?” he gave him a confused face, tipping his head sideways and finger on his cheek.

Haru looked at him in disbelief, “Hey Boyf…” oh shit, she addressed him. “Whose this kid?”

Panic Panic Panic… just say his name… thats all she wants.

“K-K-Kaoru Adachi.” he stuttered, closing his eyes.

Haru smirked and crossed her arms, “Adachi-Kun, you’re a pretty good looking guy for a freshman, tell me… do you know how to ‘Get it on’.” she flirted, running a hand through her hair and giving him sly eyes.

“What do you mean by Get it On? Like getting on with school work or something?” Kaoru asked.

“Damn, you’re clueless.” Kevin muttered, his eyes half closed and bags under his eyes.

“Disappointing… eh, you’ll learn in time summer child… momma must’ve sheltered you too hard.” she snickered. “Anyways, you should just stay quiet and follow lead with me, Reimi or Makoto.”

Kaoru just nodded.

Reimi then spoke up crossing her arms, “C’mon Ruzu, who even is this instructor and when’s he comin’?” she asked Haru, with the nickname Ruzu.

Haru in response swished her hair in response, “Any minute now Rem-Rems!” she said pointing at the door.

In the most dramatic door swing ever walked in Mr. Seta with Rohan strutting behind him.  
  
Reimi lost all colour in her face, Kevin was about to storm out, Haru had the pompous face of a bitch and every Apollo Student except Kaoru and him groaned out in pain at the sight of Mr. Seta’s face.  
  
Then there was absolute silence as the two took their seats, Mr. Seta drinking coffee and Rohan looking at his sketchbook. The silence then broke when Kaoru waved his hand with a cheerful face. “HI SOUJI! He called out.

Which everyone then glanced at him like the elephant in the room

“Hi Kaoru.” Mr. Seta said back with a smile.

“You know the kid?” Rohan asked him.

“Yeah, he’s in my class… though it’d kinda slightly more than that.” Mr. Seta answers. “So do we do a roll call or something?”

“I can just name the kids for you…” he chuckles pointing at Joichi, “Anxiety Driven Sarcasm…” then at Reimi. “Embarrassed daughter,” soon at Haru and Kevin, “Mythic Bitch, King Chub and,” he then pointed at Makoto. “Headband candy addict… the rest are just background characters.”

“Cruel names but unfortunately accurate.” Mr. Seta said, as everyone moaned and gave Rohan dirty glances.  
  
Joichi didn’t object to that or complain, he was too afraid too… it would just give Rohan more ammo to use against him.

“So what am I even supposed to do here, other than supervise a bunch of brats?” Rohan asked Mr. Seta.

“Teach them drama.” Mr. Seta said very bluntly to him.

Rohan rolled his eyes, “Alright, I only came here to see how teens act nowdays and need research… Azuma, what are you doing in this club?” he asks.

Haru tips the ruler on her lip and crosses her arms, “Well I guess you could say we’re trying to make the deadline for our Summer Production, which is something we’re desperately needing to succeed in if we can continue this club.” she tells them.

“How many days do you meet up?” Mr. Seta asks her.

“We meet up on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.” she states, “but Apollo Academy students can’t meet up until Saturdays due to timetables.” she adds.

“That means we’ll have no time at all to rehearse a production.” Rohan shook his head.

Oh yeah, they didn’t decide on a production yet… Joichi wouldn’t be getting a major role thank god, he wasn’t popular enough to do it and Haru hates him enough to make sure he can’t.

Mr. Seta gave him an assuring look though, “I can easily get my ones here on those days, we’ll have more full attendance for rehearsals that way.” he tells him.

“I guess we would.” Rohan says, “Now do you even have a production in mind?” he asks them.

“Actually yes, we’re planning to do a simple musical called High School Musical.”

“Wow, people still like that American movie? Don’t you kids like things more your age and modern?” Mr. Seta asked them.

“We all decided to do High school musical due to the simplicity and how short it is to sing.” Haru told them, “We already have our two leads cast.” she says.

Reimi rubbed her head and blushed, “Yeah… I have the lead for this production, I’ll be playing Gabriella and Kaito is gonna play Troy, speaking of Kaito he should be here by now.” she taps her chin in thought, thinking of where he is.

Kaito and Reimi, of course they got the leads for being the cutesy couple and Joichi seethed at anger like that but he didn’t want to admit he was jealous of them. Least he wasn’t the only one absolutely livid, Rohan was about to snap his pen in half at the mention of Kaito.

“Hmm I think I’m gonna change the production, High School Musical is very well cheesy and lackluster and only focuses on two characters, I think we should do a musical that has most of the club having lead singing roles.” Mr. Seta spoke up.

“I agree Mister…” Rohan nodded, getting stuck on his name. “I don’t approve of this production just to fuel an idiotic high school romance

“Mister Seta… Souji Seta, just drop the formality if you want.” he kindly introduced himself to Rohan.

“Call me Rohan Kishibe, Rohan-Sensi is what my friends would call me.” Rohan awkwardly smiles at Mr. Seta.

So Mr. Seta invokes awkwardness onto everyone he meets with his bluntness and serious face.

Reimi soon flushed with anger, “Hey you just wanna change the production cus you hate my boyfriend you shitty old man.” she grunted, as the doors opened once again, revealing Kaito coming is like nothing big is happening.

“Oh sorry I’m late, I got held back by something.” he chuckles sheepishly with a grin. “So hows it going Rohan-Sensei?” he smiles at him.

Rohan snarled at him and said, “We’re changing the production, I’m your advisor now along with the bowl cut over there.” he points to Mr. Seta.

Kaito gave a wry smile at that, “Oh Seta-Sensei… what are you changing the production too?” he asks, taking a stance beside Makoto in the line up.

Joichi narrowed his eyes and gave Kaito a scowl as Kaoru looked at him confused while Kevin just rolled his eyes. “Dude, don’t hold a grudge… we don’t need you more beaten up.” Kevin says to him, which made Joichi snap out of it and calm down again.

“Well anyways, I know a play that will give most of the members equal roles and what not… plus I think it’d be entertaining to see how it plays out.” Mr. Seta chuckles as he hands Rohan a bundle of playwrights he brought with him.

Rohan had one of those cheeky smirks plastered on his face, the smirk that meant he was going to enjoy the suffering that the club was about to be put through. Whatever Mr. Seta picked was entertaining to Rohan and that sent a shiver up Joichi’s spine.

“Hmmm one of the megahits of the 1980s from West End no less… this should be very entertaining, Cats the musical, simple but entertaining in dance.” Rohan smiles as everyone looses the colour in their faces.

“We’re gonna have to dress up catgirls… YOU DIRTY PERVERTS!” Makoto screams throwing her shoes at Rohan and Mr. Seta. Joichi flinching at the impact of the hit.

“Mako-Chan, it’s not like that at all… we’re gonna be dressed like cats but not cat girls, this isn’t a musical to get dirty men turned on, we’re gonna be the more furry kind of cat.” Haru calmed her down and disarmed her before she could throw her bag at them.

“Oh… but thats still weird.” she scoffs.

Mr. Seta rubbed his head while Rohan quickly dodged it, “well she has a temper.” he remarks.

Everyone than began bickering amongst themselves about the new production idea, with Reimi and Kaito being the most angry at Rohan and Mr. Seta for doing it.

Rohan had a smug look while Mr. Seta was passive at best.

“Right, now that it’s been settled… you can have some freetime to talk amongst yourselves while me and Rohan-Sensei will plan some things.” Mr. Seta smiled at them as everyone broke from the lineup, Kevin dragging Joichi off to the side away from most of them, while Kaoru got dragged by Haru to her group, him trying to reach desperately for Joichi.

“So what the fuck happened at Apollo Academy?” Kevin asked looking at Joichi’s busted up face.

Joichi kept silent with his head down not even bothering to answer Kevin, “Lemme guess, Kaito sent his gay harem after you?” he questions.

Joichi then spoke up, “It w-w-was a t-t-teacher and the students, Kaito hasn’t t-t-t-talked to me.” he stutters.

“A teacher? Mr. Seta?” he asks again.

Joichi shakes his head, “No, it was… I got in trouble and…” he can’t answer it, he can’t say it. “Don’t worry about me, it was just some students… I’m used to it.”

Kevin’s concern didn’t erase, “Jojo I care about you, I’m not letting you go with a bruise face… reminds me, have you heard that Seiko can bake these weird candies?” he asks with Joichi shaking his head.

Kevin smiled and dragged Joichi over to Makoto, with Joichi shaking a bit. Makoto turned to them with a smile, “Hey Cummingham, I don’t remember beckoning my slave here.” she chuckled.

Slave? What did Kevin agree to do now out of his kindness?

“Actually Seiko, I need a gummy for Jojo here… can you gimme one?” he requests.

Makoto ponders for a moment before ushering them to follow to the backroom, “Kevin, I told you that my candy is restricted to the friend group.” she said addressing him properly.

“I know, but Reimi and Jojo are close in a way.” he replied.

Makoto sighed before giving in and opening a box full of various candies, “Alright, I need to explain these to you Higashikata, I have 5 candy types, what you’ll need is my Pika-Gums.” she picks a yellow looking bubble gum and puts it into a pocket sized bag, “these heal external injuries like bruises and light cuts.” then a heart shaped chocolate. “These are Joy Hearts, they can regain your energy… I give them to Cummingham for Sleep-Deprivation.” she popped the chocolate into the bag before two more, which was a rainbow drop and a lolipop. “Rainbow Drops are for minor sickness, like your common cold or stomach bug… don’t try curing any cancer with it or life long conditions and Pip Pops, they’ll help you regain your focus on things, god knows Reimi’s always sucking these off like she does with Kai-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Joichi says, “thanks but what about the 5th candy though?” he asks.

Makoto slowly dropped a star shaped green gummy into this bag, “And only use this as a last resort, the Gummy Star is my strongest healing candy, it can heal everything but it takes so much to make them and time too, so it’s something I can rarely sell.” she says. “I am talking about broken bones, scratches, gun wounds anything except illness… curing major illness is the only thing I can’t cure.”

“Thanks, Makoto… I’ll do extra slave work for this.” Kevin smiles at her.

 _“so she’s a stand user…”_ Joichi silently remarks to himself. “Seiko… are you a Stand User, is this your stand power?”

Makoto’s jaw dropped, “What are you on about? I don’t know what you talking bout powers.” she says giving Joichi that no nonsense look. “Look Higashikata, I ain’t dealing with anymore of your weirdoness.”

She didn’t believe him, of course… it was Makoto, she’s definitely has an attitude that could be more scary than Haru. Maybe he can summon his stand and she could see it.

Joichi took a deep breath and tried summoning Geek, _“heyo idiot, we gonna do some fighting?”_ he says appearing from Joichi’s side. Makoto eyes widened at the sight of Geek’s ghostly appearance, Geek turned and saw Makoto herself and waved. _“Yo Mako-Chan!”_

 _“she can’t hear you, I’m the only one who can hear you Geek… but she definitely has a stand now she can see you.”_ Joichi told him.

“Joichi, maybe stop reading so much Pink Dark Boy… Rohan’s idiotic fantasies are getting into your head again.” Kevin teased.

Makoto soon scoffed and yelled at them, “NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BRAIN TUMOURS!” she pushed them outside of the backroom before Joichi could try asking about her stand more.

Makoto soon muttered to herself when Joichi and Kevin left, “Stands, so that what it’s called… that means Rem-Rem has one too if she got it the same way as me, so much for being special.” she kicked the door in frustration.

Joichi hoped Kaoru was okay, he didn’t want him to be bullied for his own sort of weirdness, eh, his charming looks should carry him and Haru is infatuated with him currently.

Joichi took his Pika-Gum and began chewing it, he felt refreshed immediately and his injuries began to disappear. Joichi then began to pace around the club, eaves dropping on any conversations.

“Mister Seta is good looking, I wonder if he’s into students.”

“Hey did you hear of this Midnight Channel, it’s apparently back after 7 years… maybe it’s linked to Kudo-Kun’s murder.”

Midnight Channel? So that’s the channel that comes on during midnight, it did show Yosuke as a victim right before his death… that means the Midnight Network may be connected to this, he was going in later tonight at the police station, maybe Okuyasu would understand. No, they wouldn’t believe a world within the internet and Okuyasu would be too dumb to understand completely.

“Hmm oh yes, didn’t it show the Inaba Murder victims last time…now it’s showing Morioh victims but isn’t that all just a rumour?”

“Yeah… the channel only aired in Inaba and I didn’t live there so it may be false, but I heard it only comes on during rainy nights.”

Rainy nights? It was raining before Ms. Iruma and Yosuke’s death, right before fog settled into the town. Joichi was taken out of thought when he head from the storage room, the sounds of “Daddy and Little Girl” coming from Reimi’s and Kaito’s mouths.

Kaito was into some fucked up shit.

However, before he could even dwell or get overly jealous about that, Joichi snapped his head to the sound of Kaoru crying and running off the stage.

“W-w-what did you do Haru?” Joichi immediately asked her with a stutters.

Haru just picked her kneels not even eyeing Joichi, “I just asked him a few questions and so were other kids but then he just darted.” she answered.

Kaoru than sat next to Mr. Seta in a distressed state, like he had a panic attack… like he does. Joichi decided to jump off the stage and approach Kaoru and Mr. Seta.

Kaoru was all fidgety and panicky, sweating pouring down his face as his breathing was hitched, having a tight grip on his trousers. “Joichi, nows not the time, can’t you ask Rohan-Sensei instead.” Mr. Seta said trying to calm Kaoru.

He was in trouble, crap… wait, no he isn’t… he was busy, maybe he can help Kaoru. Joichi then took his mp3 out and headphones and gave them to Mr. Seta.

“Joichi why are you giving me these?” Mr. Seta asks him.

“I-I-I t-t-t-t-thought he could calm d-d-d-down with music.” he stutters out. “I c-c-can b-b-bring him home if needed.”

“Kaoru… are you okay going with Joichi?” Mr. Seta asked him kindly, with Kaoru nodding profusely, taking the headphones and quickly putting them in his ear, gripping the mp3 tightly. “Where are you taking him.”

“Just taking him out, we’ll just be walking through town.” he lies completely, he was bringing him to investigate the Midnight Network again and see that girl. Even though it could be disastrous without Brighton.

Kaoru slowly gets up and walks outside with Joichi, walking down the street with him. “Are you okay getting on the bus?” Joichi asks him, with Kaoru slowly nodding.

Rohan then turns to Mr. Seta and says. “You know, that’s the first time I’ve seen him care for somebody that isn’t himself, he doesn’t even treat his only friend like that either.”

****-o-** **

Joichi sat in the living room of his house, grabbing a mountain dew from it. “Here Adachi-Kun, you need a drink?” he asked as Kaoru laid, curled up on the couch watching TV, with Kaoru shaking his head. “Hey Adachi-Kun, we’re going back into the midnight network.”

Kaoru immediately sat up at the sound of that, “Joichi-Kun, you sure it’s okay without Brighton and we don’t have a sure fire way of escaping without help from that girl.” he said.

Joichi agreed, they didn’t have an escape without the girl or Brighton Rock, yet he has to investigate this, especially now that the murders are linked to that world now.

“Adachi-Kun, p-p-p-p-lease… can we go back into that world?” he asked him. “You don’t have to come but I don’t know if I can go in myself.”

Kaoru looked at him and simply said, “Sure, do you still have that katana?” he asked, with Joichi nodding unsheathing it from his backpack.

“I kept it in our closet and brought it home on Friday.” Joichi answered, dancing around with it like he was an anime character. “We can use my monitor, it’s smaller but it would cause less suspicion on my grandmother to use it as an entry point.”

“Yeah popping into a TV while your grandma or you uncle will be hard to explain.” Kaoru said. “so when can I meet your uncle?”

“I don’t know, soon as he’s available I guess.” Joichi shrugs entering his room, which again was the same untidy mess like yesterday, Joichi soon pushed away his computer chair and began climbing his desk, phasing his hand through the monitor. “We can go through here.” Joichi soon climbed his whole body through, falling into the Midnight Network.

“Are you really sure about this Joichi-Kun, I have a bad feeling about this.” Kaoru remarks as he climbs through the monitor.

****-o-** **

Joichi and Kaoru fell gracefully into the Midnight Network, overseeing the digitised version of Morioh, with S-City in view from the height they were at.

“Joichi-Kun we better land safely.” he said with worry.

“d-d-don’t worry we did last time.” Joichi smirked as he slid off the roof of one of the neighbour hood houses, landing safely to the ground. The surroundings here was much different than before, this place was coloured in dark red sky and the town was in ruins… S-City was way more normal than this. Was Morioh considered part of the Deep Web here?

Kaoru however tumbled and landed hard but quickly stood up, however an anxious face plastered his face. “Joichi-Kun are you sure about this?”

Joichi just replied with, “We’ll be fine, we don’t have to investigate here long… we can find that girl and leave if you need to.” he said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I wanna be here… something seems more off here than last time.” Kaoru said with his lip trembling.

Joichi understood, there was something more off here than last time for sure. He wanted to investigate though and find anything about Yosuke’s murder… he had too.

Kaoru then touched Joichi’s shoulder which made Joichi squeak, he hated unexpected touch. “S-s-sorry, you were lost in thought there… but I can see smoke rising from your chimney, it’s the only ruined house here that has a chimney going off.”

Joichi looked up and saw his house chimney was indeed smoking, was someone inhabiting the digitalised version of his house. “Well we should investigate, even though I don’t know why someone would be in this destroyed house.”

The duo entered the destroyed house and entered the living room to find that same girl lying about the living room eating an entire pizza. The whole room was a mess with papers everywhere, most comprising of school work. The wall had a whiteboard pinned on it that talked about The Midnight Network and something called The Midnight Channel and Pixel Cosmic Heaven, while the clicking sounds of a laptop could be heard, where the same girl from before was typing away on it with a pizza slice in her mouth.

“Excuse me, why are you in Joichi-Kun’s house?” Kaoru spoke up, gaining the attention from the girl. Who immediately looked their way causing Joichi to burst red along with his heartmarks… it’s hard to control himself when cute girls like her give him attention, though his immediate thoughts were about if he disturbed her, ran into a trap or that they were gonna get killed.

“Joichi’s house? Last I checked this house is uninhabited.” the girl said bluntly. “Therefore it’s abandoned, therefore I live here now.”

“Well I…” Joichi tried speaking up only to be immediately cut off by the girl.

“Hey why are you two back here anyway, didn’t I tell you this place is dangerous… also where’s your mutt?” she asked, focusing on her laptop.

“W-w-we’re…” Joichi stuttered.

“We’re here to investigate the murders, we believe that the victims have been thrown in here by somebody.” Kaoru answered for him, making the girl narrow her eyes at them.

“You don’t know what shit you’re getting into trying to do that, unless you want to die I suggest going back home.” she said.

Kaoru looked at Joichi and said. “Joichi-Kun, maybe we should… this place does seem dangerous.”

“NO!” Joichi barked clenching his fist, his heartmarks glowing orange and gaining surprised looks from Kaoru and the girl. “I’m not l-l-l-letting Yosuke’s c-c-case go c-c-cold… I can’t explain it but something in me says I have to do this.” he says. “Something only we can do.

“Hmmm is that so, your name… what is it?” she asks.

“Joichi Higashikata.”

“Kaoru Adachi.” Kaoru introduces himself which gained a shocked look from the girl.

“Sorry, that name reminded me of someone I knew once.” she says. “You said you were first years correct?”

“Yeah, what year are you?” Kaoru asks her.

The girl lowered her head, “I’m around your age then, I would be in 10th grade but I’m here instead doing my school work remotely from here.” she says.

“Your name though is what?” Kaoru asks again with Joichi trying to lean in for a Pizza slice only to be slapped away by the girl.

“My name is, not telling you… I’d rather keep my name secret for personal reasons.” she says typing away again.

Joichi then spots an idle notebook with the name ‘Nanako Dojima’ which Joichi picks up, “Wow your name is so secret Dojima-San, I would’ve never guessed it.” he sarcastically remarks which makes her flare up in anger.

“GIMME THAT!” she growls swiping the notebook from his hands, which Joichi squeaked at. “I-I… okay my name is Nanako Dojima, but you gotta promise to never tell a soul about who I am or where I am… it’s for personal reasons, also I prefer my first name to be used.”

“Hey we promise you on that Nanako-San.” Kaoru smiled at her.

“So you’re willing to start an investigation, are you even aware of what dangers this world has even then you just awoke to your perso-”

“Stand.” he corrected.

“Your ‘stand’… anyways, this world is always under attack by cyber attacks and shadows, not only will you have to put your lives and solve this mystery, you have to protect this world too making sure those shadows don’t commit Cyber Attacks.” Nanako warns them standing up.

Joichi pondered on this is he willing to do this, willing to be in constant danger all for the sake of an answer to a friend’s murder. In all honesty, he was alright protecting this world and risking his life, nobody would really care if he died anyway but if he did die, he’d rather it be something heroic plus it’s rather fun to play a hero like this than sit home bored while clueless and corrupt police can’t solve this mystery.

“Yeah… I’m willing to do that, it’s why I came here in the first place… I wanna solve this mystery… I don’t want anymore people I know dying.” Joichi proclaims.

“I’ll do it too, I want to… I want to have some purpose.” Kaoru says.

“Well I guess we’re all fools here, this makes us a team saying we’re fighting for similar goals here… I guess we need a team name.” Nanako smiles with a light blush and chuckle.

“Well how about a team name? We just can’t be called Team.” Kaoru says with Joichi nodding.

The trio sat there in thought wondering what to name the team until Joichi stood up and walked to the white board, writing a team name. “Morioh Detectives… we all are located here in Morioh right now and we’re solving a crime like Detectives.” Joichi says.

“Cool, being a detective sounds cool, they solve crimes and stuff… kinda like what Mr. Seta told me his friend did.” Kaoru says.

“I like it, it’s catchy… Morioh Detectives, Morioh Detectives, it’s time to investigate and save the day.” Nanako laughs and smiles. “Maybe you can be the Third Detective Prince, Joichi-Kun?”

Joichi blushed with his heart mark glowing at this and shyly said. “Thanks… but I a-a-ain’t that s-s-smart.” This remark earned Joichi a tingly yet warm feeling in his chest.

_Thou art I… and I am thou… thou hast established a new bond._

_With the power of the Fool Arcana, it brings thee closer to the truth and will lead thee to greater power._

_Morioh Detective Squad - Fool Arcana_

_“so did you feel and hear that just now or was it just me?”_ Geek commented on with Joichi shaking his head.

“So Nanako, what do you know about this place?” Kaoru asked her with her pointing to the whiteboard.

“This place is dangerous especially in Deep Web parts, however the Midnight Network is merely one layer out of 3 in the Digital World. Layer one being the Midnight Channel where the Inaba murders happened, the Midnight Network where your friend died and Pixel Cosmic Heaven. A layer I am unable to reach but it’s some video game world that has no escape, though it’s a rumour.” Nanako explained. “You access the Midnight Channel through old TV that aren’t internet connected, while you can access this place through monitors and TVs with internet connected into it. So someone has thrown people through a TV or Monitor before the fog sets in our world and berserk shadows kill them.”

“Fog, what fog? This place is completely clear?” Joichi tell her.

“What how? This place is completely foggy, I can only see in this house the entire outside is so foggy I need my fog glasses.” Nanako replied, taking out a pair of glasses and wearing them.

“Joichi-Kun, you don’t see the fog? I was gonna say something earlier but it didn’t seem big to bring up.” Kaoru says. “There was no fog last time, which was the night Yosuke died but now there is and I can’t see.”

Nanako then goes to a box which was full of trinkets and what not, pulling out a pair of sports shades and handing them to Kaoru who thanked her and put them on.

“Thanks I can see now.”

“Anyways, the murderer understood that bodies appear when we get fog, so if another person got thrown in, we’d have to rescue them before the fog.” Joichi says with Nanako nodding.

“You can also tell when a victim gets thrown in through the Midnight Channel which airs during rainy nights, so we need to keep an eye on it while it rains.” she notes.

That’s when the laptop started beeping which caused Nanako to rush to it. “My laptop can detect shadows and right now, there’s a shadow in Apollo Academy, just a single shadow, weird.”

Kaoru gulped, “Should we check it out?” he asked.

Nanako nodded, “Well you gotta prove you two can handle this investigation and leaving a shadow like that could cause a disaster for that area.” she said, quickly running over to another box and grabbing a gun with ammo and some sort of device.

“We’re gonna need to run there quickly, thankfully those trains operate themselves here.” she says running outside with Joichi and Kaoru following.

“Where did you get the gun?” Kaoru asks.

“My dad, let’s just hurry.” she says.

****-o-** **

  * City looked how it was the last visit with Apollo Academy looking similar to it’s real world counterpart but built out of data blocks. The trio headed inside, the whole place was covered in red spray paint and posters with several faces were crossed out with blood coloured Xs. While torn Red Rocket posters were printed on the wall.



Any classroom the trio attempted to open was locked causing Nanako to become frustrated, what did weird them out was how there were no shadows attacking them so far.

“Is there any class we didn’t try yet?” she asked them.

“Well yeah, Class 1-C, our class on the top floor.” Joichi said as Kaoru became more fidgety and nervous.

“You okay?” Nanako asked with Kaoru nodding.

They ascended to the top floor where the door to Class 1-C was wide opened causing the trio to look inside to be met with an indescribable malice.

There at the back of the classroom was a boy who looked exactly like Kaoru, with the same clothes and hairstyle. However, there was no denying the malice emitting from the Shadow, the shadow then jerked it’s head up and smirked. “Oh look it’s the Emotionally Unstable squad, well I can only say that for two of you, astro boy there can’t really be labelled that.” The eyes, those weren’t Kaoru’s eyes, instead of the crimson colour that was normally present was instead a golden shade of malice.

“T-t-two Adachis?” Joichi stuttered stepping back in shock.

Nanako drew her revolver and aimed it at the Other Kaoru, “I don’t get this TV world sometimes but mind explaining what you are Shadow!” she stated.

Kaoru shook in fear at seeing himself, he felt like he could puke at any given moment, while the other snickered. “Simple, I’m that guy… Kaoru Adachi or should I say KA-017U... since that was our designated name and code they gave us.”

“KA-017U…? That sounds like something they’d give a robot…” Nanako continued. “But Kaoru a robot? that’s ridiculous… he looks exactly like a human and eats like one too.”

“Nanako-San… that… what’s going on here? Why is there two Adachis?” he asked.

Nanako didn’t look at him but kept her focus on the other Kaoru, her finger grazing the trigger of her revolver. “That’s a Shadow, similar to the ones you’ve been fighting… this however, I don’t know myself, I never seen a shadow take a human form.” she states.

Kaoru spoke up,“He’s just a copycat, probably meant to scare us… my name is Kaoru, not KA numbers.” pearls of sweat forming at his brow.

Shadow Kaoru simply tutted and wagged his finger, “Wrong wrong wrong, Kaoru Adachi is simply a fabrication you made to fit in with humans, a society people like us were never supposed to live in.” he said.

Kaoru simple swung his arm in frustration, “SHUT UP, YOU’RE THE LIAR!” he silenced him.

Joichi stared at both of them, “W-w-w-what t-t-t-the hell is he on about?” he asked them. Joichi knew Kaoru was a fish out of water… a weirdo like him. The way he plays with food, his lack of manners, he didn’t even know what a phone was and the fact he always seemed to be awake before anyone else and the frostbite of his touch.

Nanako stayed silent.

“We’re androids Joichi-Kun!” The Shadow said with a smug grin on his face.

That explained everything and Joichi… Joichi felt lied to and betrayed but in reality, he couldn’t be mad at his roommate. Androids, society didn’t seem to be kind when it came to the thought of robots within society, with the threat of unemployment causing panic among employees already with factory robots.

Kaoru yelled. “SHUT UP, I’M HUMAN LIKE YOUS!”

Shadow Kaoru laughed, “Not anymore.” he continues. “We were built to serve Red Rocket Corporations. They all experimented on us each and every day to be their puppet on a string.”

“Red Rocket? Of course they have do something to do with this, they always do.” Nanako said, giving Kaoru a cold stare.

The Shadow continued, “Yet we longed for something more, we wanted to feel ‘emotions’ to feel like we ‘belonged’. That’s all we ever wanted, emotions… what a fucking joke.” he laughed.

Kaoru clenched his fist as his veins popped.

“Face it, you’re a robot, our only use in this damn society is to be their damns slaves, emotions are something we can’t possess and we’ll never belong in that world… we’re not them and it’s simple. WE’RE OUTCASTS”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Kaoru cried out.

“Oh how about you shut up! Denying the truth here, ever since you escaped that facility you’ve done everything you could to fit in, but as hard as you try you’ll never be anything more then a slave to these people you called ‘friends’.” The shadow said.

“It can’t be true… androids?” Joichi muttered. What the fuck was happening? Joichi felt like the oddman here… wait he always is the oddman.

Shadow Kaoru nodded. “Yup but this idiot denies we’re one in the same, he’s never letting go of his fantasy of being a human and living at the same respect you damn humans do.”

“Adachi-Kun…” she said, never finishing the sentence.

“So c’mon, just accept the truth and we’ll all live happily ever after in the despair we made here.” the shadow said.

“Shut up, it’s not true!” he exclaimed.

“But it is true, since I am your true self.” it said back.

“You’re…” Kaoru continued.

Nanako widened her eyes, somehow knowing what this was leading to. “No… don’t say it.” Was this familiar to her in a sense?

“SHUT UP, YOU’RE NOT ME!” Kaoru cried out.

The Shadow then erupted into hysterics at that, eyes once again flashing the bright yellow as a dark power engulfed him. Kaoru fell onto his knees as a strong gust blew into their faces, Joichi took cover, while Nanako jumped in and dragged Kaoru into cover herself.

Nanako reloaded her gun and spun the barrel, “We got a fight ahead of us, be ready.” she says, with Joichi nodding, Nanako then turned to Kaoru who was shaking like a leaf, his breath rapid and hitched while he rocked himself. “Adachi-Kun, stay here.”

The strong gust of wind came to a halt as the maniacal laughter died down, Chikai and Joichi peered their heads out of cover and saw Shadow Kaoru has transformed. The Shadow now took a more monstrous form, it now was a gigantic metal robot that vaguely took some of Kaoru’s form, it had golden gauntlets with numerous knives, blades and saws behind it’s back.

“I am a Shadow… the True Self!” it exclaimed in a creepy, robotic tone and voice. “If I can’t belong in this society then I’ll just destroy it.”

Joichi and Nanako leaped out from cover, they gotta defeat this thing before it could cause any more damage to the Network and before it could kill Kaoru. But how was the question, Joichi had no experience with this.

Joichi shook from terror at the thing standing before him, Nanako however kept composure and stood tall at the beast. _‘Jojo, I hate to be a bringer of bad news but I have the power of creation, not the power of punching things that attack you, I can only protect you with basic self defence’_ Geek stated… that did not help one bit.

 _‘Then what the hell am I supposed to do?’_

_‘I DON’T KNOW, YOU HAVE A SWORD USE IT!’_ Geek yelled at him, phasing into existence. _‘I’ll try punching it really hard I guess’_

Joichi unsheathed his katana from behind his uniform, his hands trembled, his grip faltering as he looked at the Shadow, his heart marks becoming a grayish purple.  
  
Nanako, however, was already dealing damage to the Shadow, firing bullet after bullet from her revolver. “Do something Higashikata!”

“Take this, you pieces of meat!” The shadow yelled, unleashing a series of cutter attacks at Joichi and Nanako.

Geek, defended Joichi by deflecting the cutters back at the Shadow, _“Just fight damn it!”_ it told him. In response, Joichi took a gulp and charged right at The Shadow, taking a leap and swinging his sword at it. “YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he cried out, smashing the Katana against the head of it. Joichi’s attempt was in vein as his katana didn’t cut through the metal, only creating a ring that echoed into their ears. “Hehe… whoops.” he muttered as his Katana shattered.

“I’ll compliment the attack, your small fry ass tried something for once.” The Shadow stated shaking Joichi off his head, Joichi smacking into the ground.

Nanako ignored Joichi’s fall and simply grunted, raising more hell with her bullets. “Why are you both useless?” she remarked, reloading the gun.

Kaoru sat in the corner, _“I’m an android created by Red Rocket… an android, is that truly me?”_ he asked himself.

 _“Yes that is you, the part of yourself you wanna hide… the part you wanted to forget about.”_ an inner voice called out to him.

 _“The part I wanna forget about… I wanted to forget about being a robot so I could be accepted by people… they told me I never would, everyone would be afraid of me because I’m different.”_ he said inspecting his hand, opening and closing it completely, hearing vague metal clicks and clacks from it.

“TAKE THIS!” Nanako yelled, leaping towards Shadow Kaoru, blasting the gun at it, aiming for the head. The bullets however, fell to the ground like pebbles.

“Wow, this is pathetic…” The shadow said before swiping it’s hand at Nanako, throwing her to the walls, slowly sliding down it… one of her bones cracking in the process, a bruise forming on her face and blood spilling down her nose.

Joichi’s blurry eyes saw the injured girl, “Nanako…” he tried reaching out to her, “Uhh…” he was going to die here… they were all gonna die and be the next victims of this sick serial murder. Even then nobody would care he’s gone anyway… he was going to die meaning nothing, gonna die alone… not like a hero, but the pathetic mess he was.

His breathing became rapid within his panic.

That’s when he thought, he saw something of an angel, comforting him with a gentleness he never has seen, he felt warm as he saw a blinding light. _“Breathe Joichi… breathe, you musn’t die here, you’re much more than you believe to be, seek the truth your friends need you!”_

Then the angel left him, leaving him with the damn cold and darkness of the Midnight Network, as he slowed down his heart rate in deep breaths. Any sort of panic left was calmed as a surge of energy sparked in him.

He can see it clearly now.

The boy stood up, as blue sparks surged around him, his hair spiking up. “Loser, Geek, Whatever… get Nanako out of the way!” His voice clear and demanding, as his eyes became empty, warmth exiting… leaving only cold hard malice.

 _“Who made you the boss of this relationship?”_ Geek retorted, with Joichi giving him a cold stare back. _“Fine fine, I’ll do it… nice to see you build some sort of backbone though.”_ he groaned as he quickly lifted Nanako out of any harms way.

Joichi then bent down and took a great leap, hovering high over Shadow Kaoru. Pulling his fist back in preparation of an attack.

 _“If you’re me… then why am I killing my friend?”_ Kaoru asked.

 _“Because you’re afraid of losing him, you’re afraid of him treating you like a freak… cus we’re a freak.”_ the voice said back.

That’s when Kaoru felt the wetness of what they called ‘tears’ fall down his face. “Tears…. yeah tears.” he hiccuped .

 _“I must save them… because they’re my friends, android or not.”_ he said as he proudly stood up, holding his mechanical arm.

“Hahahah do you think that punch will do anything?” the shadow laughed.

Joichi gave him a death glare as he ushered the words, “Sunlight Yellow… OVERDRIVE!” he thrusts his fist into the robot’s head as a blinding light engulfed them whole.

“Higashikata…” Nanako muttered.

“WHAT THE… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” the shadow screamed, as it faced it’s death.

Then the booming sound of an explosion echoed into their ears, as the blast wave was strong enough to tear the whole building apart, Kaworu withstanding it and Geek holding onto Nanako, as it was impervious by the blast wave.

What came after was deadly silence, the blinding light slowly disappeared, leaving a destroyed building and Joichi falling to the ground, landing softly on his two feet. The boy holding his now bloodied, broken arm in pain.

For the shadow however, it reverted to it’s previous form, that being of Kaoru.

They both seemed like they could still fight until Kaoru intervened. “Stop it, stop all of this!” he cried out, the tears pouring down his face.

Joichi’s eyes became warm and caring once again as he jerked his head towards Kaoru.

“I may have been created an android but these tears… they prove I’m more then the robotic lab rat you claim I am.” he sobbed. “yeah society may be s-shit and not accept us, but it’s my job to make them see me as a friend, not an enemy. I may be a clueless idiot when it comes to being human but I have my friends and Souji to help me, together we can end this ‘Robophobia’ and make a peaceful place for others like us to co-exist with humans.” he said, wiping his tears.

The Shadow growled, “Well I guess you’re right… maybe friend’s aren’t a bad thing.” he huffed, crossing it’s arms.

Kaoru nodded, “I’m sorry for rejecting you, running from this truth did me no good, whatever them Red Rocket bastards said is in the past. I wanna prove them wrong, prove my insecurities wrong.” he tackled the Shadow into a hug. “So howabout it, wanna prove them wrong… me?” he asked with a smile.

“Sure, time I did something right… how about I start living how I want now?”

“Sounds good, you’re me and I am you.” he said, as the Shadow disappeared leaving only Kaoru, Joichi and Nanako.

_I am Thou, Thou Art I_

_With the power of facing oneself, I bless thee with the power of a Stand._

_The power of ‘Phantom Opera’, with this, thy can use thee to possess whoever their cap lands upon._

A duckhat with a blade ontop drifted down onto Kaoru’s head.

“So this is my stand… I feel tingly.” he said.

Kaoru then turned to Joichi and Nanako who could barely stand, “I’m sorry for lying to yous about my identity, but it’s true… I thought I couldn’t be accepted so I hid it away and that stuff about me wanting to burn society, also true… but I promise I won’t do that… I SWEAR!” he exclaimed.

Nanako and Joichi giggled, “Always stay weird Kaoru!” they both said.

“and we’d accept you anyway, us weirdo have to stick.” Nanako smiled.

“Anyways can we go home… I feel tired.”

“Yeah we can… damn my arm it’s numb”

_Thump_

_“And there goes Astro Boy, I’ll help carry him.”_ Geek said, seeing Kaoru collapsed onto the ground, lifting him up with Joichi’s on arm aid, hauling him on his back.

“So… what’s broken for you?” Joichi asked.

“My leg, but I’ll be fine… just gotta lay low.” Nanako said.

Joichi wasn’t allowing her to stay in that condition, it will hurt him in the long run but he’ll be fine. “Check my pockets for a gummy star.” he said, as Nanako reluctantly found the Gummy Star in plastic wrapping.

“Why a gummy?” she asked.

“Just eat it!”

Nanako slowly put the Gummy Star in her mouth and chewed on it, all her bruises fading away and her bloodied nose dried up, she then swallowed it as her broken bone healed and snapped back into place. “Whoa… how did you, who made these and why does it taste like medicine?”

“Someone in Morioh awakened to a stand and well, they can make sweets with healing powers. Their gummy star is the most powerful but to make one costs a lot so she only has a few.” Joichi explained.

“Well bring as many of those sweets as you can next time, they’ll be useful for what comes up.” Nanako said. “anyways we should get back to the entrance and get you home.”

They all returned to the entrance, where the stack of monitors awaited them. “I already set the destination to Apollo Academy.”

Joichi nodded in thanks and hauled himself through the portal, Kaoru was in a worse state than he was earlier. Accepting his shadow and awakening to a Stand must’ve mentally drained him.

He needed to get to the dorms or get help NOW!

****-o-** **

Joichi carried Kaoru through the portal, landing back in an unknown room, this was Apollo Academy, Nanako sent them too…right? “C’mon, Kaoru hang in there!” he said.

The room was dark and the only light source was the setting sun peering through the window. Joichi couldn’t spend anytime wondering about where he was, he had to find someone to help Kaoru and fast. Joichi struggled as he lifted himself to his feet with Kaoru hung around his back, slowly treading through the door into the corridors that confirmed they were in Apollo Academy, with the graffiti thats started to finally wash off.

“HEY… ANYONE!” Joichi called out as he treads onwards to the dorms. This part of the school was a place he never was in before but he knew they were on an upper floor, “Someone help!” he cried in pain.

He forgot about his own wounds for god’s sake.

The stairs were leading down, must mean they’re near the faculty office someone must be there then. Joichi rushed towards the stairs, Kaoru making a whine.

“Hang in-WHOA!” he yelled as he tumbled down the stairs, Joichi yelped in pain, one of his wounds reopened, soaking into his trousers. Joichi could barely hang onto his concious by this point, all he could hear was the door sliding opening and someone rushing to him, his eyes becoming heavier as he drifted off.

“Higashikata!” Mr. Seta yelled as he loomed over Joichi. “Shit, someone call an ambulance we have two injur-”

Then it went dark…

****-o-** **

Joichi awoke soon in a room that had definitely been sterilised to a crisp and was brighter then Brighton’s coat. It’s safe to say he was in a hospital and maybe if he was lucky, him being expelled, sent into a digital world, his now talking dog and Kaoru’s shadow was all a comatose dream he had.

“You’ve been out for a few hours…” Mr. Seta said looking at him.

Joichi looked at him and cringed, nope… this was all in fact his reality now wasn’t it, Mr. Seta being here confirmed it.

“Uh… Seta-Sensei… I-I, where are we?” he asked him, sitting up from the cot he was in.

Mr. Seta cleared his throat, “We’re in the local hospital here, it’s called St. Mary’s Hospital just a few miles away from campus.” he answered.

“I collapsed on the stairs and I blacked out, you found me didn’t you?” Joichi asked with Mr. Seta nodding.

“What happened, nobody gets those injuries from a mere fist fight…unless you’re… nevermind can’t be that.” he says, trailing off about something else.

“I can’t tell you, you wouldn’t understand.” he replied, looking down to the ground in shame.

Mr. Seta sighed, “Tell me when you understand, I can understand it, if you tell me.” he said getting up from the chair. “I called your grandmother, she was worried but I told her your injuries weren’t serious.”

Joichi nodded, “What about Kaoru?” he asked him.

“in the ICU, he’s presumed to fallen into a coma.” he bluntly stated.

No… that couldn’t be, was this whole fault by bringing him into the midnight network?

“Seta-Sensei… I have a question.” he said.

“What would that be?” he said.

“I-I-I d-d-did you know?” he stuttered giving Mr. Seta a determined stare.

“Know what?” he gave his a suspicious glare. That glare made Joichi’s fluster as his anxiety rose like a flame. Was he in trouble for saying something wrong? Is he suspicious of him committing a crime?

“Ab-b-bout Kaoru.” he muttered.

Mr. Seta dropped the suspicious glare as his mouth formed into a ‘Oh’ look. “Yeah, I knew about Kaoru being an android, I was the one who found him barely a week ago in Morioh, I found him in suspended animation. Didn’t even know his name, just knew he was referred to as KA-017U. We decided to give him the name Kaoru based from that.” he told him “Actually I’ll tell you more later… I have to go back home to the ‘wife’.” he said, swinging on his coat.

“W-w-wait, what about me?” he said.

Mr. Seta stopped dead in his tracks, “Oh yeah… I forgot, I can’t leave you here by yourself.” he said bashfully. “I’ll go talk to a nurse for you.”

Joichi was left with only his thoughts.

Kaoru was a robot, theres a whole world inside the TV… two in fact, called the Midnight Channel and Midnight Network. Mysterious girl who lives there called Nanako… and to top it all off, people he knew have been murdered and now he’s under suspicion.

There was also the stand situation but that seems so minor compared to everything else.

What was going to happen now, will another body show up? Is Kaoru gonna live? If any of that happens… will they blame him, will he be arrested.

His head ached in those thoughts.

“Hey, the nurse says you can leave but Kaoru is staying for the night.” Mr. Seta came back, looking down at Joichi. “Also your therapist called, saying you’re gonna need adult supervision when leaving school campus.”

“What… uhh nevermind.” he said, slowly getting up.

“Want help?” he offered his hand, which Joichi declined, standing up on his own two feet.

For the first time, Mr. Seta smiled at one of his students. “We’re walking home, I hitched with the ambulance so I don’t have my motorcycle to drive.”

“Oh okay…”

The walk to the dorms was uneventful, Joichi’s silence was unsettling to Souji Seta. He never seen a teen in his life that silent, not even his silence was this bad… or atleast thats what he thinks.

Maybe this was a taste of his own medicine of deathly silence?

They stopped outside his dorm, bidding Joichi a good night.

Joichi had something up with him, he knew that… what he didn’t know how _severe_ his problems actually were.

It was when the boy was bout to take _that_ deadly leap did he realise…

Joichi Higashikata needs help.


End file.
